La Busqueda
by rey kon
Summary: Es la fiesta de cumpleaños del principe del mar, el dia entero sera dedicado al guapisimo griego pero su padre y su compañero tienen una cita con el Rey para comenzar la busqueda, del padre de Damon...fic relatado por Deuce
1. Chapter 1

Jamas pensé que en mi cumpleaños, mi padre estuviese conmigo, ahora, me parece increíble saber que esta a mi lado y que puedo disfrutar de este dia con bastante alegria.

Hola, soy Deuce y me alegra que estén con nosotros, en este cuarto fic de nuestra 8 temporada

Eran las 7 de la mañana de este dia Sabado, yo aun dormia porque siempre suelo despertar hasta tarde los fines de semana y a menos que mi esposa no me llame para ir de compras, puedo permitirme unas horas mas de sueño, el dia de hoy, digamos que es algo especial, ya que es mi cumpleaños y mi padre es la persona mas traviesa de este mundo,normal era, que no iba a despertar de la manera que siempre estoy acostumbrado, y justo en este instante, entraba con un mini pastel con una vela encima de iron man y en su iphone sonaba el "happy birthday" con los pitufos que honestamente me hizo reir

-feliz cumpleaños cachorro!-me deseo el sentándose en mi cama

Las vocecitas de los azules cantantes, aunado a que lo tenia a todo volumen me hizo levantarme, papá me abrazo y me beso con ternura

-gracias papá-sonrei yo

-pide un deseo-dijo el dándome el pastelito con la vela encendida

-de acuerdo-sonrei yo tomándolo, pensé en el deseo y apague la velita con fuerza

-bien! Se que se va a conceder-

-lo crees?-dije probando el merengue del pastel, estaba bastante bueno

-por supuesto, y aquí, esta tu regalo numero 1-

-aah no era necesario, dad

-tonterias…es tuyo

Y saco una pequeña bolsita dorada que tenia dentro una caja

-que es?-sonrei yo

-hijo, cuando se da un regalo por lo regular uno lo envuelve para que el festejado se emocione al abrir y no le pregunte al que se lo dio, "que es?"

-dios...tu si que eres el sarcasmo con patas!-

-abrelo entonces!-me apuro

Lo hice y dentro había un dije color plateado exactamente como su tridente, lo saque muy asombrado

-es el tridente del príncipe del mar-sonrio el

Yo lo mire

-es tuyo, es el primero de su clase, con esto te proclamo príncipe y heredero de los mares y océanos

El lo acciono y la hermosa arma apareció en mis manos, era color plateada y tenia incrustaciones de diamante en la empuñadura

-dad…esto es hermoso

-lo se!-sonrio con vanidad-ahora es tuyo

-pero…

El por respuesta, lo volvió a su tamaño normal, saco una cadena que venia junto, y me la coloco en el cuello

-no existe mejor príncipe en este mundo, que tu. hijo…eres mi orgullo y mi vida…

Yo sonreí

-gracias papá, es increíble, es el mejor regalo que he recibido de alguien que no sea Cleo!

-no esperarías que tu padre, el dios del mar, iba a regalarte boxers y calcetines o si?-pregunto con sarcasmo-

-no..pero esto significa mucho para mi-

-mas que eso significas tu en mi vida-respondio besándome- eres mi pequeño cachorro, ahora, ponte guapo y vístete

-iremos a almorzar? Déjame llamar a mi esposa

-no, no, ella va a venir para aca-

-le llamaste?-pregunte asombrado

-a todos, de hecho, te hice un almuerzo sorpresa,-

-en serio?-sonrei

-hijo, hoy estaras lleno de fiestas, Leona y yo lo planeamos todo

-Cleo me dijo que estaríamos juntos esta noche

-ya tendrán tiempo para ir a hacer sus cochinadas, no te preocupes por eso

-no son cochinadas -_- ´- reclame

-como sea, este dia, festejaremos desde el inicio hasta el anochecer

Yo solo movi la cabeza sonriendo

-despues de lo sucedido no pensé que tuvieran animos de festejar

Habían pasado ya 4 dias desde lo ocurrido con la Tamalasca y la ciudad había comenzado a recuperarse en su totalidad

-que te pasa? Razón de mas para festejar! Todos los del equipo vendrán asi que, date un baño y ponte mas lindo de lo que estas-

-invitaste a Demeter?

El suspiro

-si, antier tu madre y yo tuvimos una pequeñísima discusión por eso

-aah, por eso estaban tirados los libros de la biblioteca?-pregunte sonriendo

-algo asi, hay que esconderle a tu madre la Biblia porque con esa, me va a descalabrar un dia, Demeter esta en la mansión RAD

-uuuuuh, eso si debio molestarle

-ella murió por protegerme

-si. Lo se Dad pero…confias realmente en ella?-le pregunte

-ya no pasaremos mas de ser solo amigos, el libro de La Talamasca lo tiene Al, asi como toda la información acerca de ellos, y saque de su cuerpo todo lo maligno que Erik había puesto en su alma…asi que..si..confio en ella-

Yo asentí, mi padre es un hombre realmente noble

-sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero Maddie no-

-lo se-dijo el acostandose- amo a tu madre, hijo, demasiado, mas creo que debería entenderme un poco, antes de ser su pareja, soy el líder de la RAD y todos y cada uno son mi responsabilidad, Demeter merecia volver y me alegra haberla recuperado, no me interesa como mujer, debería confiar en mi

Yo palmee su hombro

-yo lo hago, papá y sabes que te apoyo en todo

El me beso en la frente

-y con eso me conformo, por eso prefiero pasar el dia con mi cachorro, anda, arréglate, me llevo el pastel

-no-dije quitándoselo- es mio, si te lo llevas, te lo vas a comer!

-Claro que no! Yo lo traje

-mejor me lo llevo yo, gracias, y ahora salte que no me gusta que me vean arreglándome

-eso lo invente yo-me "regaño" sonrio y salio

La casa la había decorado Jarvis con globos y ya estaba todo servido para el desayuno-reunion para todos

-porque no huelo a hotcakes con tocino?-pregunto papá al sirviente que estaba colocando los últimos globos color neon

El mayordomo solo encogia los hombros en un claro "no se"

-y no crees que deberías ir a hacérmelos?-dijo papá en su tono de "daaaa" asi que el fiel hombre no le quedo de otra mas que volver a la cocina a cumplirle el capricho al dios

En eso , mi madre llego bastante bella al depa, venia con una blusa transparente de color salmon, jeans entallados que la hacían lucir tremenda figura

-wow, me encanta verte asi, nena-decia mi padre sonriendo seductoramente

-y te gusta mas verme sin ellos-respondio algo seria colocando su bolso en el closet de la entrada

-eso lo sabes de sobra

Se acerco a besarlo intensamente

-cuando vuelves a casa?-pregunto ella mirándolo

-en cuanto se te pase el feeling-sonrio Poseidon

-lamento la discusión-bajo mi madre sus ojos resguardados detrás de sus lentes-es solo que no quiero verla aquí

-Mad-

-no quiero!-

-no vamos a empezar a discutir en el cumpleaños de Deuce o si?

Mi madre suspiro

-tienes razón

-ademas, digas lo que digas conoces mi postura, es mi responsabilidad todos y cada uno de ustedes-

-ella fue tu amante

-"fue" ahora lo eres tu

-yo soy tu mujer-reclamo su titulo mamá

-mucho mejor no?-sonrio con algo de cinismo mi padre- tienes mas derechos y hasta puedes exigirme seguro medico

Ella le dio un sape

-aaah, asi empezaste la vez pasada y terminaste aventándome toda la colección de Shakespeare!-replico Poseidon

-ok…ok-contesto Maddie tomando aire y tratando de calmarse-debo aprender a ser mas tolerante contigo

-porque no te sientas mejor-dijo papá sobándose la cabeza porque por culpa del gran anillo que tenia mamá por poco y le abre un hueco como alcancía :p

Ella obedecio

-bien…

-te sirvo un café?

-de acuerdo

Poseidon caballerosamente le atendio llevándole su bebida exactamente como el sabia que le gustaban, mamá lo tomo agradeciéndolo y mi padre se sento enfrente de ella, por seguridad mas que nada

-esta bueno?-le pregunto sonriendo

-delicioso, y el cumpleañero?-

-poniendose guapo, esta noche tendremos fiesta

-lo se, pero antes debemos ir a misa-

-ya lo se, ya me lo dijiste-

-vas a acompañarnos-le pidió mamá

-sera raro que un dios del Olimpo entre a una iglesia Ortodoxa pero todo es posible en la tierra

Maddie sonrio

-es la misa dedicada a tu hijo, cada año lo llevo para agradecer el milagro de su nacimiento

-y por eso ire

-me hubiese gustado tanto que hubieras estado ahí -respondio mi mama mirándolo

Poseidon suspiro

-prefiero que no hablemos de eso

-porque?

-porque no

-amor

-Mad…por favor

Ella asintió

De pronto, se acordó de algo

-espera que te muestre lo que encontré anoche

-que cosa?-pregunto Poseidon con intriga

Mamá se levanto hacia el closet sacando algo de su bolso

-mira!-le mostro sonriendo

Eran un par de pequeños tennis converse en miniatura

-que es eso?-sonrio papá

-los primeros Converse de Deucey

-son una monada-dijo el tomándolos

-si, se veia tan bonito, cada que mi niño cumple años, me sirvo una copa de vino, saco toda su ropita de cuando era bebe y me pongo a recordar como era cuando era mi pequeño-

-amor, pareces mujer alcohólica con problemas de autoestima-le dijo sarcástico

-y luego no quieres que me enoje!

Poseidon rio

-perdon, no pudo resistirme, Mad, los niños crecen

-ya se! Pero..-ella lo miro-cariño… en verdad quiero otro hijo

Mi padre resoplo molesto

-toma, guardalos-respondio devolviéndole los tennis

-Poseidon…

-Maddie, ya te dije que no!-dijo con firmeza- no quiero mas hijos, porque insistes?

-y tu porque no aceptas?-le reclamo

-porque no quiero!

-dame un motivo?-

-motivos, miles, razones suficientes, pero solo sabras una: NO QUIERO…de acuerdo? Por favor, respeta mi decisión-

-eres tan necio!-dijo ella sentándose

-eh, hola?-le regreso- Mad..por favor..no mas peleas si?

Ella no lo miro

Papá tomo aire y se acerco a abrazarla

-nena…te amo…pero solo quiero disfrutarte…salir contigo, hacer el amor en cualquier rato, viajar!estar los dos solos, sin ningún compromiso de un bebe que este atándonos a casa sin poder divertirnos..Deuce ya crecio, es un hombre ahora, y es tiempo de que nosotros estemos solos, no te parece?

Maddie lo miro sonriendo

-de veras quieres hacer todo eso conmigo?

El dios sonrio

-eso y mas, y se me ocurren mil ideas perversas mas pero te las demostrare mejor

Ella lo abrazo riendo

**HOLA A TODOS**

**DEJANDO YA EL CUARTO FIC DE ESTA TEMPORADA,**

**ANTES DE CRITICAR EL NOMBRE DEL FIC**

**DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE LEERLO OK?**

**SE QUE SE IRAN DESPEJANDO LAS DUDAS AL RESPECTO**

**YA SABEN ESPERAMOS 20 Y SUBO**

**SALUDOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	2. Chapter 2

-te extraño en casa

-esta noche vuelvo, de acuerdo?

-lo prometes?

-lo prometo-sonrio el besándola

Estaban de lo mas entretenidos, cuando llego mi novia

-iuk!podrian dejar de hacer eso?-dijo con desden

-ya le diste llave a ella?-le pregunto mamá a Poseidon

-Deuce se la dio, recuerda que es su casa, hola Leona, que traes ahí?

-el regalo de mi bebe!-declaro sonriendo con orgullo- y mi amorsito?

-se esta arreglando y sabes que no le gustan las interrupciones-respondio Maddie molesta

-de ti, no, pero solo yo tengo acceso sin restricciones, conpermiso, por cierto, ahí vienen mis papas!-

Y entro hacia muy cuarto, ella tiene razón, mi esposa puede entrar a mi habitación cuantas veces quiera y a la hora que quiera

-mira esta!-respondio mamá celosa

-dejala, es su chica

-tu no me dejas entrar a tu cuarto cuando te arreglas!-reclamo Maddie

-es que soy muy quisquilloso, amor!ya viene Ram, no?-sonrio levantándose mi padre

Yo acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba por buscar un camiseta cuando entro mi novia

-feliz cumpleaños baby-me dijo con su sonrisa de angel

Yo fui directo a besarla

Desde anoche tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo, se había quedado conmigo por Skype horas antes hasta que sonaron las 12, queria ser la primera en felicitarme, y escribir en mi muro, realmente fue un hermoso detalle, además de haberme regalado muchas fotos de nosotros y cada palabra que me escribió en mi Facebook me había enamorado mas, yo incluso la alce hacia mi de tanto que deseaba estar a solas con ella, mi esposa me abrazo besándome mas intensamente y mi instinto comenzó a despertar

-te amo amor-me dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi piel-feliz dia

-yo te amo mas preciosa-le recordé mordiendo sus labios – podemos estar unos minutos a solas?

-no lo creo…papá no tarda en llegar…pero esta noche, seras mio-me dijo ella besándome sin cesar

Yo la lleve hasta mi cama recostandola con ternura

La bese intensamente

-no creo soportar tanto-le pedi acariciandola

Ella sonrio traviesa

-cierra la puerta con llave y prometo no gritar

Me levante como de rayo a hacer lo que me pedia, porque créanme! Necesitaba esos minutos con mi mujer a solas!

Mientras tanto, mis suegros llegaban a el almuerzo

-bienvenidos-sonreia Poseidon

-gracias querido-le beso doble vez Nefertari-Maddie esta aquí?

-aquí me tienes amiga-dijo mamá levantándose a saludarla-hermosa blusa-

-a la orden-sonrio mi suegra-cuando gustes te la presto

-Cleo no esta aquí?-pregunto Ram por su hija

-si..entro a felicitar a Deuce, se estaba duchando-

-creo que debería salir de su habitación-dijo el faraón dispuesto a ir por mi esposa a mi cuarto

-calmate!-le detuvo papá- ahorita vienen

-pero

-Ram…están comprometidos ya-dijo Nefertari sentándose con Maddie-dejalos en paz

-pero..

-si, vamos Ram, relájate-sonrio Poseidon-tomate algo, y esperemos a los demás-

-vendran…todos?-pregunto Nefertari dubitativa

-espero que no-la miro Maddie ambas sabiendo ya a quien se referían, sin dudar a Demeter-

-es parte del equipo-les recordó Ram-deben aceptar su vuelta

-yo no lo acepto-respondio mi madre tercamente-

-ni yo!-se cruzo de brazos la faraona molesta

El padre de mi esposa miro a Poseidon

-esto es culpa tuya!

-mia?

-tu la trajiste de vuelta, tu explícales-dijo el faraón decidido

Papá rodo los ojos con fastidio cuando lo salvo la campana, todos los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, Mamá y el los recibieron disculpando mi ausencia por que aun estaba arreglándome, los Wolf habían llegado ya Clawrk lucia mil veces mas sano que antes y estaba ya dispuesto a regresar a la RAD

Saludaba a Poseidon entusiasmado

-espero que aun me aceptes en ella-le pidió

-bromeas? Quien mas dejaría pelos por todos lados que nuestro hombre lobo favorito?-bromeo papá –tu siempre seras bienvenido

-mas ahora con la Talamasca fuera de nuestras vidas, todo sera mas sencillo-sonrio Nadine quien ya estaba sirviéndose un café

-aun falta por buscar al sacerdote principal, mas no hablemos de eso ahora-pidio Papá- quiero que mi cachorro disfrute un excelente dia

-y a todo eso…en donde esta?-pregunto Viktor

-hace media hora que esta bañándose-dijo Maddie algo molesta ya- ni yo lo he saludado!

-si esta con Cleo ahorita no sale del cuarto-le dijo Heath por lo bajo a Clawd, y este asintió

Per y Hades llegaban en ese instante

-perdon por el retraso-sonrio el

-estabamos haciendo el amor!-respondio la rubia como si nada

Un "aaaah" salio de todos

-y yo que estaba por comerme este delicioso hot cake-dijo Holt con cara de :S

-ahorrate la informacion,querida-la regaño Maddie

-aah, no sean santurrones-dijo Hades abrazando a su esposa con cara de niño enamorado

-e Ine?-pregunto Viveka.- no ha llegado?

-no , le mande mensaje pero no me contesto-dijo Nefertari- poco la he visto

-Al tampoco ha ido por la RAD-informo Operetta- solo ha estado De..-y se detuvo

-Demeter-respondio Poseidon-debes decir su nombre

-si…claro jefe, Demeter y Gore en la mansión ayudándome con la información recabada de la pelea-

-y tu has visto a tu esposo?-le pregunto Ram a mi padre

-no-respondio mirándolo-desde lo de la Talamasca no lo he visto, solo hemos hablado por teléfono escasos minutos-

-le debe su noche de bodas-bromeo mamá

-tu has estado en su lugar, no te quejes-le regreso Poseidon

-porque no te puedes quedar sin contestar?-sonrio Maddie-quizas el también prefirió a otra persona para pasar su luna de miel

-realmente no me interesa-contesto mi padre como si nada- miren, alla viene el cumpleañero-me señalo mi progenitor aliviado de que al fin saliéramos del cuarto

Yo recibi mil felicitaciones de todos y mas de mamá que no dejo de abrazarme y besarme

-mi bebito!feliz cumpleaños

-gracias Maddie-sonrei yo

-apestas a perfume de Cleo-se quejo ella

-es obvio, abuela! Estaba conmigo-reclamo mi esposa

-como me gustaría que volvieras a ser un pequeñito sin novia!

-aah mamá, ya te pusiste frikie! No me empieces a contar como naci-pedi algo apenado

-pero si eras tan bonito!-

-daaaad!-grite asustado

-cariño, ven conmigo-dijo Poseidon tomándola de la mano-sera mejor que comas algo

-en verdad era bonito!-

-despues me lo diras

En eso, los Tepes entraban con el pequeño Vlad en su portabebe

A Poseidon realmente se le ilumino el rostro al ver a su compañero llegar vestido bastante casual aunque con el rostro cansado

-hola a todos, buenos días-saludo la bella Ine

-pensamos que ya no vendrían-se adelanto papá a saludarlos

-la culpa es de tu ahijado-dijo el conde de malas poniendo al bebe en el mueble- es tuyo! Te lo regalo!-y se dejo caer a un lado bastante cansado-ah, por cierto, felicidades Deuce

-gracias Al

-toma-Lala le llevaba su regalo, su carita lucia con insomnio- te lo compre super rápido, trae el vale por si lo quieres cambiar no te culpo

Y se fue directo a los brazos de su novio que la miraba preocupado

-que pasa chiquita

-Vlad es muy lloron-se quejaba la vampirito

-como? Este hermoso bebe?-pregunto Maddie acercándose al pequeño

-no lo despiertes!-gritaron los 3 al unisono

Creo que todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al verlos

-no ha dejado de llorar en 4 dias-informo la rubia

-desde que dejamos la mansión, comenzó a llorar, dia y noche-dijo Lala cansada

-no mencionaste nada en la escuela-dijo Frankie a su amiga

-porque estaba tan feliz sin oírlo que me olvide, ya ni me acuerdo de las canciones de 1D!

-Ya lo llevaron al pediatra?-pregunto Poseidon preocupado

-a 7 distintos-informo Al muerto de sueño- y no tiene nada

-el niño esta perfectamente sano!-dijo Ine-esta mas sano que los tres juntos

-Solo llegamos aquí y se quedo dormido

-no lo creo-dijo Maddie mirándolo-que le pasara?

-yo creo que tiene el síndrome de Alucarditis

-como?

-no puede estar separado de Poseidon-sonrio la rubia

Al la miraba de mala manera

-jaja! Que graciosa-reclamo

-porque no me llamaste?-le pregunto mi padre al vampiro

-me dio pena! De seguro estabas descansando de lo del Tartaro y la Talamasca, no iba a pedirte que me ayudaras

-de hecho estaba conmigo-sonrio Maddie abrazandolo- nos pusimos al corriente por tanto tiempo separados

Al solo le dedico una forzada sonrisa aunque claramente la noticia no le había caído nada en gracia

-razon de mas para no llamarte-contesto desviando la mirada- Vlad es asunto nuestro-

-ya intentaste dormirlo en la mecedora?-pregunto Harriet

-la odia

-lo has bañado antes de acostarse?-acoto Nefertari

-como 2 veces-respondio Lala

-su movil tiene música relajante-dijo Sidney Jekyll

-el se estresa y me estresa a mi-tercio el conde

-quizas si le cantaran una canción de cuna-sugirio Viveka

-le he cantado cientos!-dijo Ine

-le puedo traer al jodido One Direction para que se la cante y no se duerme!-reclamo el vampiro de malas

-traemelos a mi!-aplaudio Lala gritando

-hija, focus, primero este y luego tu-dijo Al bastante estresado

-entre mi marido, Lala y el bebe, créanme, me volverán loca-respondio La rubia

-y yo porque?

-yo que es lo que hago?-reclamo el príncipe

-tecnicamente? Das mas lata que tus hijos-

-se soluciona fácil amor, te pido el divorcio-dijo bromeando el vampiro

-te lo concedo con gusto-le dijo en el mismo tono la condesa

-porque no ambos se calman?-pidio Poseidon tomando a su compañero del brazo- coman algo los 3 y disfruten del almuerzo,tu, ven conmigo

-me vas a regañar?-reclamo el conde

-que vengas!

Y lo llevo a su habitación

-ah! Ya tenia ganas de un poco de silencio-decia la bella Ine recargándose en el mueble

Cleo y yo nos miramos

-tan difícil es un bebe?-me pregunto en voz baja

El matrimonio de Al e Ine era uno de los mas solidos que habíamos conocido y ahora, parecía que no se soportaban por el bebe

Realmente no queria que me pasara eso con mi Cleo

Mientras tanto, el conde y papá estaban en su habitación

**GENIAL USTEDES SI QUE TIENEN LAS PILAS PUESTAS**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL 2 CHAPTER**

**PODEMOS CON 20 ANTES DE LAS 11?**

**TIEMPO DE MEXICO?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	3. Chapter 3

-que pasa contigo?-le regañaba mi padre

-no comiences tu también-le pedia Al caminando por el cuarto

-te estas portando como un cretino

-Cariño…no ahora-le pidió con los ojos en rojo

-es tu familia

-ya lo se!-le grito- no tienes que estármelo recordando!

Poseidon estaba muy sorprendido de su reacción, Al se sento en la cama

-soy un pésimo padre

Papá sonrio

-no lo eres

-soy el peor padre del mundo

-no, ese titulo es mio

-claro que no

-cariño, tuve cientos de hijos y algunos creeme que ni supe de que color eran!

AL volteo

-ok. Tu si eres el peor padre del mundo

-thank you!-dijo orgulloso Poseidon-lo tuyo, es solo adaptación

-no se ni como callar a mi propio hijo!-

-descuida

-solo llora y me angustia saber que no puedo consolarlo y veo a Ine y a Lala muy preocupadas y no puedo hacer nada, es,..muy frustrante

-conseguiste ya una enfermera?

-no duro ni medio dia-

-wow!

-de algo estoy seguro, es un Tepes! Somos de sangre pesada-

Poseidon rio

-algo debe estar molestándole en tu casa y por eso no duerme bien, la revisaremos mas tarde, te parece?

El lo miro

-lo harias por mi?

-yo haría cualquier cosa por ti-sonrio Poseidon acariciando su cabello

AL sonrio

Mas se levanto alejandose de el

Mi padre se sorprendio ante esto, ya que en verdad deseaba estar cerca de su compañero

El conde miraba por la ventana, se veia algo triste

-porque no comes algo?-sugirio Poseidon

-si...ahora voy

El dios se levanto y miro a su compañero,estaba por dejarlo a solas un rato cuando Al hablo

-me alegra...-comenzo diciendo el principe-que tu y Maddie esten juntos de nuevo-

Papa sonrio, ya sabia de que lado soplaba el viento como común mente se dice, se acerco a el por detras y lo abrazo con fuerza

-solo estuvimos juntos un dia, al segundo peleamos y he estado aqui en casa con Deuce, puedes preguntarselo-

Al suspiro aliviado, recargandose en el hombro de su compañero,mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su pareja

-me alegra oirlo

-en serio?

-si, no deberia hacerlo pero...

-queria verte-le confeso Poseidon interrumpiendolo-

-y yo a ti, mas no he podido dejarla sola, el niño realmente se pone imposible

-es hijo tuyo, que esperabas? Que estuviera tranquilo? No amor! Tu eres muy pesado!-

El conde sonrio

-si, no te lo niego

-pero como eres muy guapo se te disculpa

-por supuesto!...-volteo a mirarlo fijamente- tenemos aun una cena pendiente-le recordo Al

-y pronto la cumpliremos-le beso mi padre el rostro- arreglaremos lo del bebe y podremos salir juntos, incluso me debes mi noche de bodas

-es en serio?-sonrio el conde

-cariño, tecnicamente fue una boda!

-si y no fue de kermesse-le reclamo Al

-solo lo dije por idiota-se defendio Poseidon-

-muy idiota!

-lo lamento-sonrio papa abrazandolo mas-

El conde miraba la alianza aun en la mano de Poseidon tocandola en una suave caricia

-prometi buscarte una sortija-dijo apenado-y aun no lo hago

-no te preocupes, cuidare la tuya hasta que me la pidas

-te ves bien asi-respondio Al tomando su mano-

-con un anillo de matrimonio? No, las mujeres me voltean a mirar mas, soy mas tentador siendo un hombre casado-

-cariño no seas inocente, no ven la sortija, ven mas abajo-

Mi padre rio

-tu tambien lo haces?-pregunto coqueto

-aah no seas presumido-dijo el conde sonrojandose-

-preguntemosle a L.A. entonces!

-deja eso, quieres?

Poseidon le besaba nuevamente con ternura su rostro, mas esta vez fue besando hacia el cuello como si el vampiro fuese el y no su compañero, el principe cerro los ojos al sentirlo, abrazandolo con mas fuerza,y acariciando el cabello de su pareja como desendo perderse en aquel sentimiento que hacia vibrar todo su cuerpo, ya que el dios parecia no querer detenerse y buscaba ir mas alla,Al le detuvo

-cariño-dijo algo agitado

-esto yo ya lo he sentido antes-respondio papa aun besandolo-

El vampiro jadeo al sentirlo hablar en su piel

-te recuerdo-afirmo hablando Poseidon y besando un poco mas abajo del cuello-recuerdo todo de ti

Imagenes de esa noche en L.A. llegaron a la mente de ambos, cuando el conde le detuvo tratando de callar sus pensamientos

-cariño, la fiesta-le recordo nuevamente muy agitado

Poseidon jalo aire bastante asombrado de recordar o creia recordar, mirando a su compañero como deseando que le afirmara que no solo habia sido producto de sus deseos, si no que en realidad,le confirmara que ellos ya habian estado juntos

-quiero saberlo Al-le pidio mi padre

El vampiro suspiro

-te prometo contartelo todo, pero ahora...-dijo mirando hacia la puerta

Poseidon asintio

-solo dame un par de minutos-pidio tratando de calmarse-

-seguro-sonrio el vampiro saliendo de la habitacion

-porque estos dos me hacen siempre lo mismo?-se decia Poseidon refiriendose a mi madre y al conde-me exitan y me detienen, Van a enfermarme algun dia!-

En la sala, estabamos Cleo y yo mirando al pequeño bebe dormir, realmente se veia muy inocente y tierno, como si no rompiera un plato

-vamos, creo que exageran-decia mi esposa viendolo enternecida-si es un pedacito precioso!

-con los pulmones mas grandes que Pavarotti-contestaba la condesa asi :s -creeme querida, que no te tiente su belleza, mi bebito no es una persona facil

Su padre se acercaba a nosotros

-y he ahi el responsable del caracter de mi hijo!-decia con ironia la rubia-

-amorsito te recuerdo que tu tambien eres muy dificil-sonrio el vampiro

-no, tu te llevas las palmas Alucard, siempre has sido odioso

-no le creas Al-le consolo Maddie-

-no, si tiene razon-dijo el vampiro ya bastante resignado-soy odioso

En ese instante, Thad entraba al depa

-hey men!-dijo Clawd saludandolo

Su hermana fue directo hacia el , mi amigo la beso

-buen dia a todos-dijo algo cohibido abrazando a su chica

-hola amigo-sonrei acercandome-me alegra que vinieras

Thad habia sido informado por mi padre acerca de lo de Damon, como recordaran,el habia estado con Su novia y Clawd cuidando la subestacion de agua y no lo habia visto, por supuesto que fue un shock muy grande para el, juro enseguida que el no tenia idea de nada y mi padre obviamente le creyo, Thad es un hombre demasiado integro y siempre a peleado de nuestro lado, y yo sabia bien que el no tenia idea alguna de que su papa era pieza fundamental de nuestros enemigos

-no podia faltar a todas tus fiestas-sonrio felicitandome- feliz cumpleaños-

-gracias amigo, me alegra tenerte aqui

En eso, el pequeño Vlad desperto llorando

-ah genial!-dijeron los 3 Tepes haciendo una mueca de fastidio

-fue papa!-acuso Lala-el lo movio

-no es cierto!-se defendio Al

-no ayudas, conde-se levanto Ine a ver a su hijo

-pero si ni lo toque!

-Vlady sigue igual de lloron?-pregunto Thad con una mueca de susto

-si, lo sabias?

-si,me quede antier en su casa porque mi tio queria hablar connmigo acerca de lo de Damon y no pudimos hablar! Asi que preferi irme a la mia, ese bebe si que es lloron!-

Y en efecto, sus gritos retumbaban ya por todo el lugar

-ay hijo no empieces-le pidio el conde levantandolo

-le toca comer?-le pregunto Maddie

-no, acaba de hacerlo-dijo Ine mirando su reloj

-quizas quiera que le cambien el pañal-sugirio Harriet

-esta seco-respondio el conde-no, asi se pone

El llanto del bebe era mas fuerte

-Al, si tu fuiste como Vlad cuando eras niño, ahora entiendo a tu padre el porque no te queria!-dijo Integra mirando a su marido, el cual solo la veia con mala cara tratando de calmar a su hijo

-que pulmones!-decia Gil admirado del llanto del pequeño

-bien escandalosito!ya se van?-pregunto Heath algo impropio

-Heath!-le regaño Abbey-

-ay nena!es que bueno, es su bebe, que se lo lleven a su casita

En eso, Papa salio de la habitacion

-que pasa?-

-nada, tu ahijado que se puso impertinente-decia Al arrullando al bebe

-a ver, damelo

En cuanto el vampiro le paso al pequeño a Poseidon, este, automaticamente dejo de llorar

Todos dijimos al mismo tiempo un

"Ooooh"

Papa arrullaba con dulzura al bebito que se durmio enseguida

-i can't belived!-dijo Ine asombrada

-lo calmaste!-respondio Lala con sorpresa

-wow Poseidon,eres bueno!-dijo mi esposa -ahora se quien va a cuidar de mis hijos cuando quiera secuestrarme a Deucey

-si me pagas mis servicios de niñero lo hare con gusto-sonrio Papa

-te ves tan lindo con un bebe!-decia Maddie tomandole foto

-ah genial, mama ya se puso creepy-dije yo abrazando a mi mujer-

-quieres un bebe?te regalo el mio-bromeo Ine

-preferiria uno mio y de el-dijo Maddie en un tono esperanzador que no me agrado

-mama, voy a darte muchos nietos,que no puedes esperarte?

-muchos?-pregunto Ram asustado-pues cuantos piensan tener?-

-4 y nosotros los mantendremos, asi que no opines-le respondio mi esposa molesta entrelazando sus manos con las mias

-ya ves amor-respondio Papa-seran 4! Ni abasto nos daremos con tanto bebe

-preferiria el mio propio-dijo Maddie- Al, que dices? Convences a tu marido para que me de un bebe?

-no-respondio el vampiro mirandola fijamente y aunque sonreia, se notaba un claro "ni lo pienses" que mi madre noto enseguida

-sera mejor recostar a este pequeño-dijo mi papa-

-si,para poder comer-dijo Hades -porque creo que los chicos ya nos dejaron sin nada!

-esa fue Per!-acuso Operetta-ya se comio como 3 platos

-osea, que mega mala ondita que me los estes contando cerillita!-

-como me llamaste?-respondio Nuestra amiga molesta

-chicas, calmense, cero peleas ok?-pidio Frankie -este dia es solo de Deuce,es su cumple!

-y festejaremos todo el dia-dijo mi mujer abrazandome-te tenemos una sorpresa

-en serio?-sonrei-y que es?

**YA CONOCEN LAS REGLAS 20 Y SUBO**

**Y ANTES DE LAS 11**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	4. Chapter 4

-si te la digo, ya no sera sorpresa-me respondio mordiendo sus labios provocandome, creanme, ella es la mujer mas sensual que he visto en mi vida que la bese intensamente

-no hagas eso-le dije acercandome a su oido-sabes que me provocas

Ella sonrio

-no tuviste con el "momento rapido" de hace rato? Bebe, tu si que eres hot-me respondio con su voz de sirena y mordiendo mi piel

-solo me calmaste un momento-le dije acariciando su bello rostro-quisiera estar en casa contigo

-y yo contigo amor-dijo abrazandome- te amo cielo, te adoro cada dia mas,...ya no puedo vivir sin ti Deucey-

Sonrei abrazandola y nos apartamos un poco de los demas

-yo tambien amor...

-porque no podemos vivir juntos?

-tenemos un plan trazado bebe...y dijimos que nos apegariamos a el

-lo se, pero me es dificil que nos separemos en las noches, que vivamos en casas separadas

-lo se amor, te entiendo, eres mi esposa y debes estar conmigo

-promete que buscaremos una solucion-me miro mi niña

-te lo prometo-dije besandola una vez mas

-hey! Ustedes dos, vengan a comer con nosotros-nos mando mi madre y ambos obedecimos de mala gana

Papa volvia a poner dulcemente a Vlady en su portabebe, se habia quedado cual angelito dormido, Al estaba a su lado mirandolo

-no puedo creerlo, lo lograste

-es un poco de paciencia solamente-respondio Poseidon tapando al pequeño-y tengo buenos brazos, todos mis amantes se quedan dormidos muy tranquilos conmigo

Al sonrio

-o no te consta?-pregunto papa mirandolo

-no dire nada

-como digas, yo se que si

-piensa lo que quieras

-me lo diras algun dia-sonrio el dios

-por cierto, no te dije-cambio el tema Al-el rey quiere vernos esta noche

-a que horas?

-despues de las doce

-es la fiesta de Deucey en el antro, Cleo y yo la organizamos

-lo se, pero el nos concerto esa cita

Papa me miro que estaba sumamente en plan romantico con mi mujer y dijo:

-creo que ellos se iran temprano a su casa tambien, de ahi podemos irnos, iras a la fiesta no?

-honestamente no le he dicho a Ine

-condesa-hablo mi padre buscando a la esposa de Al-iras a la fiesta esta noche?

-que fiesta?-pregunte algo sorprendido

-es otra de tus sorpresas, tu solo debes estar guapo y listo a las 7 de la noche-respondio Poseidon

-si! Te vas a encantar-sonrio mi esposa

-si que le va a encantar!-dijo Frankie sonriendo

-demasiado!-aplaudio Lala

Realmente habian picado mi curiosidad

-Ine?-volvio a preguntar Poseidon

-lo siento querido, me encantaria ir pero me gustaria quedarme en casa con Vlady, Al y Lala los acompañaran

-te propongo que te quedes aqui, Jarvis te ayudara a cuidar al pequeño y asi descansaras

-esa es una buena idea-dijo Maddie-quedate, parece que el bebe esta a gusto en casa-

-te tomare la palabra-sonrio Ine-me quedare a esperarlos

-perfecto-sonrio Poseidon

Despues del almuerzo de cumpleaños, mama tenia por costumbre mandarme a hacer una misa en la catedral principal de nuestra ciudad, mi madre es Catolica ,abrazo esa religion desde hacia siglos y a mi tambien me inculco esas mismas creencias y mi esposa se habia convertido a mi religion, practicamente desde que saliamos juntos, asi que fuimos a la misa de mi cumpleaños , Papa nos acompaño mas por no hacer enojar a mi madre que por creencia en si, miraba todo el lugar con curiosidad, no se asemejaba mucho a los hermosos templos eregidos a su deidad en tiempos antiguos, mas le agrado en verdad este nuevo simbolismo de fe

Una impresionante pintura de Jesucristo y sus apostoles en su ultima cena estaba en una de las paredes de la iglesia y papá lo miro fijamente estudiandolo, los ojos del dios cristiano y la faz del mismo, eran tremendamente parecidas al Rey de los vampiros, obviamente Al no nos habia acompañado para hacerle mil preguntas al respecto, pero se prometio a si mismo que buscaria mas informacion referente a este hombre que tan oportunamente nos habia salvado la vida.

Acabada la misa, fuimos a comer al restaurant de mi madre en donde nos esperaba el conde, obviamente a el no se le daba ir a las iglesias y menos a escuchar el sermon que prefirio esperarnos en el restaurant de Maddie en donde se realizo una comida en mi honor

-debimos ir al Italian's-reclamo mi padre con cara de asco

-no es tu cumpleaños, si no de tu hijo-replico mama-asi que no te quejes

-odio la comida griega-dijo el caprichosamente

-tu y Al si que son como dos bebes pequeños! Pide lo que sea-

-quiero...-dijo mirando el menu-una hamburguesa de Carl´s

Al y yo reimos del capricho de mi padre

-si que eres fastidioso!no hay hamburguesas aqui-dijo mama

-creo que no comere nada

-amor-hablo Maddie en ese tono que conozco tanto de: no estes molestando!-

-no tengo hambre, gracias-sonrio el cruzandose de brazos y acomodandose en su asiento

-entonces no comas-respondio ella hablando con los demas

El conde se levanto de su asiento y salio del restaurant, todos lo notamos pero pensamos que quizas iba hacia su auto, cuando volvio 20 minutos mas tarde, traia consigo una hamburguesa de Carl´s con el, y se la entrego a mi padre

-disfrutala cariño-le dijo besando su mejilla

Poseidon le sonrio agradecido, y se dispuso a comer, claro que no le habia parecido nada agradable a mi madre que solo lo miro de mala gana

Al final de la comida, mi mujer me pidio que la llevara al mall a comprar algo y yo obedeci ciegamente, prometi a mis amigos verlos mas tarde en el antro de moda y Cleo y yo fuimos rapidamente a donde queria, pense que compraria algo para ella, por el contrario, me regalo una camisa Armani,y unos jeans Levis para la fiesta, queria verme estrenando su regalo para la fiesta, asi que la lleve a casa, me pidio que nos vieramos en el antro y volvi a la mia a ducharme, Lala estaba ya lista cuando sali de mi habitacion, ella y su papá habian traido ropa para su madre y el bebe, ya que pasarian la noche ahi

-no has abierto los regalos!-me dijo ella curiosa

Yo sonrei

-los abrire mañana, le prometi a Cleo que los abriria con ella

-qué te regaló?

-el nuevo X box-dije orgulloso-tenia ya deseos de cambiar el mio

-super! Jugamos mañana?-

-claro-prometi

Lala se habia convertido ya en casi una hermana, habiamos convivido tanto que pareciamos mas cercanos que primos, Papá salio bastante guapeton de su habitacion, poniendose su rolex

-wow tio! Voy a tener que cuidarte de todas las lagartonas que anden detras de ti!-dijo Draculaura a mi padre

-dejalas preciosa, que sufran porque no me tienen

-que vanidoso!-sonrei yo

-no tengo la culpa de estar mas guapo que mi hijo

-oye -_- -reclame

-acepta que soy guapisimo

-yo si lo acepto-dijo Lala

En eso, Alucard venia por el pasillo, se veia extremadamente mejor que mi padre

Y no es que sea yo gay

Dios me libre! :s

Pero el vampiro tenia un don nato de belleza que teníamos que aceptar, que era absolutamente bien parecido, pregúntenselo a Poseidon que lo miro como idiotizado como por 10 minutos, hasta que el vampiro se le acerco

-que?

-nada-dijo mi padre bajando la mirada

-no, dime, me veo mal?-pregunto el conde mirándose la ropa

De pie a cabeza usaba Nautica, camisa de mezclilla, jeans a juego y chaqueta de piel negra, le daremos like por unanimidad

-al contrario-sonrio papá- te ves material 100% violable

-que considerado de tu parte decírmelo-sonrio Al-anda, es hora de irnos, Lala, despídete de tu madre

-ahora voy!-sonrio feliz la chica

-iremos por Maddie?-pregunte

-ella llegara mas tarde, es mejor llevarte a la fiesta-

-cada vez me siento mas curioso-dije mirándolos

-creeme cachorro, se que te encantara la sorpresa-me respondio papá abrazandome

Llegamos al super antro de moda, era muy elegante y solo se podía entrar con meses de anticipación, Cleo y yo solíamos venir de vez en cuando mas si era muy difícil conseguir pases V.I.P. mas esta vez, papá llego en su Audi en la entrada, un mar de gente esperaba afuera, a la mayoría la conocía, eran chicos de otras escuelas de la ciudad que me saludaban al yo salir del auto, el lugar estaba abarrotado, realmente me sentí un rock star cuando todos me saludaban entusiasmados

-Deuce-mando mi padre esperándome en la entrada, los guaruras esperaban a que entraramos, Poseidon hizo pasar primero a Al quien llevaba a Lala de la mano, despues a mi y al final el

El lugar lucia increíble, todo estaba a media luz, y los colores de neon predominadan, estaba llenísimo, lo mas sorprendente es que todos aplaudieron en cuanto yo llegue

Estaba realmente sorprendido, muchos me felicitaban al pasar, había muchos amigos y conocidos, parecía una fiesta exclusivamente mia, Nefertari , Maddie, Ram y todos los del equipo me saludaron desde un lounge VIP, imagine que ahí íbamos a estar todos cuando vi a Thad , Clawd y Holt hacerme señas de que me acercara a ellos, nuestro apartado estaba a lado de los de la RAD y era mas grande, con un increible pastel en el

-wow-dije llegando-que es todo esto?

-tu fiesta de cumpleaños!-dijeron mis amigos felices

-todo esta de mega lujo-dijo Heath emocionado-

-no puedo creerlo, como consiguieron este lugar?

-tu papá lo consiguió-informo Thad

-el y Cleo lo organizaron todo en dos días

-esta de lujo, ok., ire a la entrada

-a que?-preguntaron todos

-a esperar a mi novia

-ella ya llego!-sonrio Gil

-y en donde esta?

Todos se sonrieron con complicidad

-tu relájate y veras-me dijo Clawd abrazandome

En eso, mi padre con una bata tipo Hugh Hefner ( el creador de Playboy) subia al escenario con el consiguiente griterío de todas las chicas que mueren en serio por Poseidon

-que escandalozas-dijo Maddie celosa

Al solo sonreía mirándola

-buenas noches!-dijo Poseidon con un micrófono en la mano- si, gracias linda. Yo también te amo-le contesto a una chica que le había gritado que lo adoraba- agradezco a todos ustedes que hayan venido esta noche a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi cachorro

Todos me miraron y aplaudieron , yo me sentía totalmente sonrojado como tomate, mientras mis amigos me abrazaban y palmeaban felices

Papá me miro desde el escenario

-hijo, espero que te diviertas esta noche, tu prometida y yo trabajamos mucho para darte esta fiesta, como sabras, llegue a tiempo para celebrarlo contigo…te amo Deuce, eres un gran chico, superas todas mis expectativas, mias y las de tu madre, ambos hemos cometido errores muy grandes y terribles, pero la vida...en lugar de cobrarnos esas fallas, nos recompenso…con un gran tesoro y ese…sin lugar a dudas…eres tu...mi gran orgullo…feliz cumpleaños cariño y que jamas te falte el amor en tu vida-

Yo solo sonreí mandándole un beso mientras la gente aplaudia emocionada, claro que mi madre estaba echa un mar de llanto mientras Al le pasaba un pañuelo

-gracias querido…Poseidon siempre hace lo mismo

-si…deberíamos meterlo a orador profesional-bromeo el conde

-pero esta noche-continuo papá- tenemos una sorpresa para ti,5 bellisimas chicas vienen acompañando a una mas hermosa leona que viene a cantarte el "feliz cumpleaños"…asi que…luces!

**YA CONOCEN LAS REGLAS 20 Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	5. Chapter 5

Las luces se apagaron a la orden de Poseidon y yo no sabia ni que esperar, todos gritaron emocionados al aparecer por todo el antro, el famoso conejito de playboy, en diferentes colores neon, y Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagoona, Operetta y Abbey venían vestidas de guapísimas y sensuales conejitas playmates traían consigo un enorme pastel con ruedas en la base como de 2 metros, todos los hombres estaban muy emocionados y mas porque de el, salio mi bellísima Cleo, también vestida de exquisita playmate con un traje dorado cantándome el "happy birthday" de manera muuuy sensual

Claro que me quede asi

O_O ´

Mis amigos estaban super felices al ver a las hermosas chicas como un sueño mas yo no las veia a ellas, yo miraba endiosado a la bellísima mujer que solo me veia coqueteándome

Ram estaba totalmente celoso de esto, estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando todo de mala gana

-porque mi Cleo esta vestida asi?-dijo furioso

-se ve preciosa!-dijo Nefertari tomando fotos y brincando feliz

-anda!dale alas al rato va a querer posar para la revista

-ay mi amor, no exageres-le beso la faraona

-ay, yo queria salir también-dijo Lala sentada con su papa y cruzada de brazos

-ja..primero me matas-dijo Al bebiendo su escoces-

-eres un papito malo!

-que cuida a su hija, yo si cuido de ti-recalco mirando a Ram que no se veia de buen humor por la alegoría

Cuando Cleo termino de cantar, le ayude a bajar del pastel, cargándola en mis brazos, todo mundo aplaudia emocionado a la bellísima mujer que me había dedicado la mejor canción de cumpleaños del mundo, que la bese frente a todos, para que aquellos idiotas que se hubieran emocionado con mi mujer, les quedara claro que ella era mia

-felicidades bebe-me dijo Cleo abrazandome

-eres increíble-la mire emocionado- es el mejor regalo que me han dado

-te gusto?

-por favor!-dije aun extasiado

Ella me beso intensamente mientras la abrace posesivamente

Nuestras amigas estaban también con sus novios, Thad sobre todo veia a su novia sin poder creérsela

-te ves preciosa-decia feliz

-si. Bueno..me deje convencer-dijo la lobita algo cohibida-sabes que no me gusta mucho

-deberia gustarte amor…te ves..increible-le respondio mi amigo besándola

-aaay me hubiera gustado estar con ellas-decia Persefone sentada en el lounge con mi tio

-ay nena, hubieras parecido conejita que comio muchas zanahorias-dijo tocando el ya enorme estomago de la chica

-si no estuviera embarazada! Ay Hades-

-Abbey-se acercaba Heath a su novia

-dime prrecioso

-podrias…dejarte el traje..para mas tarde…que estemos los dos solitos?-preguntaba algo nervioso

-en serrrio?-dijo ella

-bueno..el sueño de todo chico es…tener a una playmate en su cama y..nena…tu pareces la playmate del año

La rusa rio abrazandolo

-si esa es tu fantasia, la harrremos rrrealidad-dijo ella besándolo intensamente

Acompañe a mi esposa a que se cambiara, se veia preciosa pero no iba a dejar que estuviera asi en la fiesta ¬¬ , pero hice que me prometiera que mas tarde lo usaría cuando estuviéramos solos

Porque pensaba llevarme temprano a mi mujer! No se, decir que de pronto me sentí un poco resfriado y asi poder seguir celebrando con ella a solas en casa

La fiesta se puso mejor despues de esto, todos estaban divirtiendose de lo mejor, en eso,Demeter llego a el antro llevando un regalo, Mamá se levanto al mirarla

Ella se veia nerviosa

-le traje..un regalo a Deuce-dijo la chica cuando mi madre se acerco

Mad se veia realmente molesta

Mas suspiro hondamente

-porque no fuiste al almuerzo?

La chica sonrio

-tu no me querias ahí

-eres de la RAD ahora

-si pero…

-creo que ya paso tu etapa "Talamasca" si Poseidon confía en ti…yo también

Demeter la miro

-el es el líder-prosiguio mamá- y debemos obedecerle y creer en el, si me prometio no ver una mujer en ti…yo le creo….asi que…eres bienvenida de nuevo a la RAD

-gracias-contesto la chica- creeme Maddie que ya me ha quedado muy claro…que la única mujer que ama.,.y amara siempre es a ti

Al las estaba escuchando y prefirió levantarse y retirarse

-tienes mi palabra que jamas intentare de nuevo nada mas con el

-y con eso me basta-sonrio Mamá-anda…ven al lounge…te hace falta una buena copa de vino

Demeter sonrio y acompaño a mi madre

Todo estaba de super ambiente, la música estaba de lo mejor, Lala estaba ya con Clawd bailando al igual que la mayoría, incluso Per bailaba en la pista sin importar su embarazo, el conde sin embargo, estaba en la barra del bar bastante aburrido, y mirando en derredor, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, Al volteo

Era Velkan

-porque tan solo?

-Ine esta en casa-respondio el vampiro

-y Poseidon?

-no lo se-

-pense que estaría contigo, ya que es tu flamante compañero…

-eso no funciona asi-sonrio Al con melancolía

-no te he felicitado por tu unión…que el Rey lo hiciera es un gran honor y algo que nadie se lo esperaba

-ni yo-dijo el conde sincero pidiendo otra bebida para su primo-como tampoco esperaba lo de Damon

Velkan suspiro

-yo no sabia nada

-en serio?

-te lo juro-dijo con firmeza- de haberlo sabido, te lo hubiera dicho

-quizas no-dijo Al con malicia

-siempre te fui mas fiel a ti que a el-

-eso mismo me decía Damon

-pero yo permaneci soltero por ti- le confeso Velkan-porque tu eres demasiado especial para compartirte-

Al lo miro

-pues…siento no haberte escogido

Su primo lo acaricio tiernamente

-eso no me importa…te seguire cuidando eternamente…porque sabes que te he amado siempre

Papá estaba platicado con algunas personas en el segundo piso, cuando volteo hacia el bar y ..

Oh oh!

Celos on!

No le había caído muy en gracia que Velkan estuviese con Al a solas y menos que estuviera acariciandolo

-quien invito a este?-se dijo a si mismo bastante molesto-busco a Gore con la mirada y se dirigio hacia el

El chico estaba mirando todo el ambiente como si nada

-Gore-le hablo papá

el chico volteo

-hazme un favor, baila con Maddie-

-con Maddie?-dijo algo sorprendido

-si, entretenla, debo hacer algo, un compromiso, cuida también a Deuce quieres?-

-seguro

-te debo una –le palmeo Poseidon el hombro y bajo del segundo piso rápidamente, quitándose la bata de Hugh regalándosela al primer chico que se le puso enfrente

-toma, ilusiónate-le dijo sin dejar de mirar a Al y su primo, y buscándome entre la gente. Al momento de ubicarme fue corriendo hacia mi

-cachorro,el Rey de los Vampiros desea vernos y nos concedio una entrevista,pídele a Thad que lleve a Lala a casa, prometo que te resarcire esto

-ok, dad, no te preocupes-dije comprendiéndolo- nosotros estaremos una hora mas, Cleo y yo iremos a nuestra casa

Poseidon sonrio

-ese es mi niñito. Diviértete, salimos pasado mañana?

-por supuesto-dije chocando puños con el-y dad! Gracias

El me guiño un ojo, llegando hasta donde estaba Al con su primo platicando como si nada

-heey!-dijo sonriendo con ironia- disfrutando la fiesta?

-es bastante buena-se atrevio a contestarle Velkan

-que bien! Y a ti quien te invito?-le pregunto papá sin disimular su odio

-Poseidon, eso es grosero-le respondio Al

-grosero es entrar a una fiesta sin ser invitado y mas poner tu mano sobre mi compañero-dijo quitándole con desden la diestra al vampiro del conde

El cual no tomo nada bien esto y manoteo enfrentándose al dios

-no me toques

-no me provoques entonces-le regreso Poseidon ahora si en tono amenazador

-vamos a calmarnos-pidio Al interponiéndose entre ambos

-yo estoy calmado-dijo el dios claramente furioso

-si..se nota…porque no vas al lounge con Maddie mientras..

-no, tu y yo nos vamos ahora-mando mi padre tomándolo del brazo-y tu, no suelo advertir dos veces lo mismo, no te quiero cerca de Al de nuevo

Y salio con su compañero de mi fiesta, técnicamente a rastras

-oye!-reclamaba el vampiro

-camina-pidio Poseidon de malas

-a donde vamos?

-tenemos una cita con los vampiros, ya lo olvidaste o te tenia muy entretenido tu primo?-le contesto con sarcasmo

El conde solo lo miraba sin entender, salieron al estacionamiento buscando el Audi de mi padre, el cual el chico del valet parking le entrego las llaves y camino dejando atrás a Al, el cual le pregunto

-me estas haciendo una escena de celos?

Poseidon rio

-yo a ti? Por favor

-ah no?

-no, dijiste que teníamos que irnos no? pues es hora de irnos, tu dime a donde?

-no le avise a Lala

-tu hija esta con su novio, creeme, lo que menos quiere es que le molestes, le pedi a Deuce que le avisara a Thad que la llevara a casa-

-ok…

-deseas regresar y avisarle tu?-pregunto Papá

-honestamente si

-entonces ve…yo aquí te espero

Al le miro bastante sorprendido regresando a la fiesta mientras Poseidon se recargaba en el auto, jamas se había sentido asi, con Talbot y Maddie, si llego a odiar al tipo pero esta vez fue diferente….realmente queria matara a Velkan, suspiro tratando de calmarse o podía empezar a llover, tomo los cigarros de su guantera,saco uno y lo encendio, aspiro el humo lentamente, miro el reloj, 25 minutos despues, el vampiro regreso

-listo-dijo el

Papá asintió subiendo al auto y Al con el

Le miro algo asustado, realmente parecía furioso

-a donde vamos?-pregunto Poseidon fumándose el segundo cigarro

-al…club, ahí aparte un lugar para hablar

Mi padre solo asintió

-estas molesto por algo?

-te pedi que no te acercaras a Velkan-

-no, me pediste que lo sacara de la RAD-

-y que no es lo mismo?

-no

-o sea que no lo sacaras de la RAD

-es un buen elemento, nos hacen falta guerreros

-ok.-respondio papá

-ademas, aunque lo saque, no dejara de ser mi primo

-muy bien-dijo super molesto

Al solo resoplo furioso sin seguirle la corriente, si yo soy

**ANDAN ALGO LENTAS! ACTIVENSE CON UNA PREGUNTA**

**YA QUE REY PIDE A LAS QUE DESEAN SABER QUE PASO EN L.A. LES PREGUNTA**

**QUE SI PUEDE SUBIR ESE CAPITULO EN D&C**

**YA QUE SI LO SUBE EN FFPRESS SERIA ALGO COMPLICADO**

**POR ESO QUIERE SU AUTORIZACION PARA INCLUIR ESE CAPITULO AHÍ**

**ASI QUE CONTESTEN**

**SI O NO**

**DEPENDE DE SUS RESPUESTAS ES COMO LO SUBIREMOS**

**20 Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	6. Chapter 6

Al solo resoplo furioso sin seguirle la corriente, si yo soy celoso, mi padre me dice "quítate que ahí te voy!"

Llegaron al club, y ambos bajaron sin hablarse, entrando al lugar, el conde pregunto al hostess si habían llegado sus invitados

-si señor, están ya en el apartado, le lleve la botella del mejor escoces

-gracias, vamos?

Poseidon lo siguió mas antes de entrar, Al avento a mi padre a la pared rodeándolo con sus brazos

-no me interesa Velkan!

El solo lo miro con la ceja levantada

-tienes que confiar en mi-

-lo quiero fuera de la RAD-repitio tercamente

-cariño, podrias olvidarte de eso? De seguro Fere y los perros están ahí dentro y creeme, lo que menos deseo es que nos vean peleando, porque les encanta joderme la vida

-bien, juguemos al matrimonio feliz-respondio Poseidon con sarcasmo

-no te pases-

-Al…yo no juego…si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ti…lo mato-amenazo claramente mi padre apartando a su compañero y tocando la puerta

El conde solo resoplo molesto siguiéndolo

Poseidon abrió al oir el "adelante" entro y de nuevo se quedo bastante impresionado por el rostro del hombre frente a el

El Rey estaba sentado en medio de la sala con los perros rodeándole, frente a ellos, tenian una mesa de centro con el licor que les habían llevado y los dos extraños jóvenes que lo resguardan estaba detrás de el

Fere estaba de pie a lado de una linda chimenea, como siempre impecablemente bien vestido y sonrio con burla al verlos entrar

-ya peleando?-dijo con ironia

Al se acerco a mi padre molesto

-lo ves? ¬¬ -le dijo

-no Fere-respondio Poseidon.-todo es miel sobre hojuelas, de hecho, estábamos hablando de que color queremos pintar la cocina, verdad amor?

Al solo le hizo una seña obscena a papá y se acerco al Rey

-que carácter, cariño-dijo el dios

-disculpe el retraso

El Rey sonrio

-no te preocupes, técnicamente acabamos de llegar, tomen asiento

Alucard obedecio y papá solo se puso detrás de el, no se sentía tan a gusto con los perros ahí

-tu también eres uno de ellos-le contesto el Rey a sus pensamientos

Eso sorprendio a Poseidon, nadie había podido leer su mente antes

-si pero...no soy un vampiro-

-no por eso no eres bienvenido, sientate, no me gusta que la gente me vea hacia abajo-sonrio el Rey hablando con firmeza

Poseidon tomo asiento a lado de Al, quien puso una mano en papa denotando propiedad, Fere lo noto y el dios entrelazo su mano con la del conde

-lindo lugar-elogio El monarca mirandolos fijamente,tenia ese aire de superioridad tan marcado que incluso Poseidon se sintio un poco cohibido ante su vista que no pudo sostener el duelo de miradas bajando sus ojos docilmente

-gracias-respondio Alucard sonriendo-es el club de la ciudad y yo lo presido

-se nota que es un club de pueblo-dijo Daniel Grimaud con desden-el escoces es pesimo, muy mala cosecha

-pero ya te tomaste 4 vasos-se burlo Brian de su amigo

-cierra la boca, idiota

-silencio los dos-mando el monarca- no hemos venido a criticar si no a analizar lo sucedido

-gracias por su ayuda por cierto milord-dijo el conde sinceramente

-si que la necesitaban-interrumpio Mc Cann-les estaban pateando el trasero con todo

-era un momento critico-se defendio Poseidon-estabamos por defendernos

-claro! Seguro-se burlo el italiano-

-siempre he estado al pendiente de la comunidad de New Salem-informo el Rey callando a los otros-desde que supe que estabas aqui Alucard, sabia que tarde o temprano ibas a necesitar mi ayuda

El conde se sonrojo masivamente

-cariño te tienen como el revoltoso de los de tu especie-dijo con sarcasmo Poseidon

-siempre ha sido lo mismo-secundo Fere con desden-el hace y deshace a su antojo mientras que nosotros tenemos que seguir reglas

-hola?-se defendio Al-tu jamas has seguido reglas de nadie, incluso has metido al rey en lios

-no es verdad!

-por supuesto que si

-lo dice el vampiro que fue a quemar el bar de san Francisco?

-tu me mandaste a hacerlo!-

-señores-alzo el monarca la voz-podrian dejar de hacer eso?

-sabes que estoy en total desacuerdo con que hayas ayudado a este renegado, Steve!

-Steve?-pregunto Poseidon

El Rey sonrio

-si, ese es mi nombre

-un nombre muy comun-dijo algo extrañado papa

-como esperabas que me llamara?-pregunto el monarca

-bueno...no lo se...algo...mas ...vampiresco...Edward..quizas

El Rey rio de buena gana al oir a mi padre

-Edward? tu si que tienes mucha imaginacion

-o Christo-interrumpio Poseidon mirandolo

El monarca sonrio

-mmmm, no, a mi madre no se le ocurrieron esos nombres, y me puso Steve

-nacio de mujer?

-tu concepcion y la mia son muy diferentes Poseidon, tu naciste de un titan, yo naci de una mujer

-pero..

-despues hablaremos de mi, por ahora, lo que nos importa es la Talamasca

-la derrotamos

Los perros de Reserva rieron

-tecnicamente, seria: el Rey la derroto- le aclaro Greg de mala gana, ustedes estaban en verdad en problemas

-fue trabajo en equipo-recalco mi padre

-y todavia te niegas a agradecer la ayuda?-dijio Fere con desden-que tipo mas desagradable!eso nos pasa por involucrarnos con gentuza

-hey!-reclamo Poseidon

-cariño-le pidio Al-dejame hablar a mi ok?

-odio a este tipo-dijo mi padre nada discreto

-lo se-le palmeo el hombro-Milord, usted sabe que le agradecemos de corazon la ayuda y nuestros enemigos...

-ellos rigen en el mundo desde hace siglos Al, y eso lo sabes muy bien-le contesto el Rey

-si, y jamas pude derrotarlos por completo

-porque no les habias provocado como ahora, solo peleabas con pequeñas celulas sin importancia, senescales no tan poderosos como ahora que supieron que elegiste a un Dios como compañero

-todo esto fue por mi?-dijo Poseidon

-fue un todo en general-informo el Rey-La Talamasca es tan antigua como la mas vieja de las religiones, basan sus reglas en los Templarios y su conocimiento de magia y hechiceria se basa no solo en uno si no en un conjunto grande de poderes, han estudiado todo lo relacionado a ella desde que se recuerde y la han perfeccionado hasta verselas con un mismo dios del Olimpo

-por eso pudieron quitarte tus poderes-interrumpio Mcann-

-no me los quitaron, me los dieron de baja por un tiempo-se defendio Papa

-como haya sido-continuo el Rey- son muy poderosos, si pudieron hacer eso con un Dios, podemos esperar cosas peores

-pero...no los hemos acabado aun cierto?

-no, ellos estan esparcidos por todo el mundo

Al y Poseidon se miraron preocupados

-tecnicamente fue por ti Alucard, por que se inicio esta guerra contra New Salem-continuo el soberano- esto la ocasiono la vez que peleaste con ellos e involucraste a Deuce, el hijo de Poseidon en esa batalla, los hiciste enojar-

Mi padre lo miro molesto

-involucraste a mi hijo?-

-el me ayudo cuando ellos iban por Lala-dijo Al apenado-si, lo lamento

-fuiste a picar a un leon con un mal palo-dijo el sacerdote Jean Carlo con burla

-como una infeccion letal-sonrio con malicia Daniel-

-una maldicion que no te dejara hasta que te destruya-hablo Fere

-estan jodidos!-dijo Brian riendo como si fuese un chiste

-gracias por los buenos deseos!-reclamo Poseidon

-a partir de eso, siguieron tus pasos y los rodearon de espias

-Talbot-le respondio Poseidon-

-si, el y Damon Tepes que tal parece era quien los estaba lidereando, habia mas de ellos, pero uno fue expulsado de New Salem

-Radames!-dijeron a una sola voz Poseidon y Al

-exacto, el era parte de esto y deben encontrarlo y tambien a Damon

-ese traidor-dijo Fere en su tono frances

-quiere que lo busquemos?

El monarca se levanto

-Damon debe ser juzgado en tierra santa, es un vampiro y como tal, traiciono mis reglas, deben buscarlo, encontrarlo y llevarlo ante mi

-quiere que ayudemos?-pregunto mi padre

-son ahora parte de los perros de Reserva,y si, yo mando que vayan a New York y se incorporen a su nuevo equipo

-pero dejales claro Steve, que yo soy el lider

El rey rodo los ojos con fastidio

-ya escucharon, el conde de la Fere es el lider, espero que no haya duda de eso porque realmente ama su cargo

-no es necesario el sarcasmo-dijo molesto el conde

-tenemos que ir con ellos?-pregunto Al con una mueca molesta

-asi es, viajaran esta misma noche a New York, y deberan rastrearlo y ayudarlos a localizar a Damon

-y Radames?-pregunto Papa

-el no es un vampiro

-pero es parte de ellos!-

-no voy a juzgar a uno que no es de mi gente

-pero el tambien esta metido en esto, y si dejamos que prosiga..

-si vas y lo matas...ellos comenzaran de nuevo una guerra contra ustedes, piensalo bien, eso deseas?

-no podemos dejarlo vivo-dijo Alucard

-Damon es mi prioridad por ser vampiro, Radames es cuestion suya, mas piensenlo bien, si acaban con uno de ellos, volveran a vengarse y yo no pienso ayudarlos nuevamente-

Poseidon se quedo bastante pensativo

-mis ordenes son solo traer a Damon a mi presencia, a Radames, se los dejo a su consideracion

Daniel se acerco a ellos

-aqui estan los boletos a New York, salimos en una hora

Al los tomo

-entonces las ordenes son, busquen a Damon-pregunto Poseidon

-por mi parte, si-respondio el Rey-tu eres el lider de la RAd, tu sabras como proceder, como proteges a tu gente, ahi no puedo intervenir, sera tu libre albedrio

-mmmm, ya estuvo-dijo Al cruzandose de brazos

Mi papa lo miro de mala gana

-es bueno que tu compañero tenga tanta confianza en ti-se burlo Fere

-la tengo, pero tambien acepto sus errores-replico Fere

-cariño..,no me defiendas mejor-pidio mi padre

-que tengan suerte y espero verlos pronto-

Alucard le dedico una ligera reverencia, Poseidon fue un poco mas discreto mas no dejo de hacerlo, la soberania que este hombre despedia era tan grande que era dificil no hacerlo, parecia que habia nacido para reinar

-en media hora sale el avion-les recordo Daniel-no tarden!

Ambos salieron hacia el auto de mi padre

-te llevo a tu casa?-pregunto papa

Al asintio

-debo hacer mi maleta lo mas rapido posible, y tu?

-igual, ademas debo explicarselo a Maddie por telefono, dudo que haya vuelto aun

-tambien llamare a Ine, sera mejor vernos en el aeropuerto

-si, sera lo mejor

**SEGUIMOS ESPERANDO 20 MAS**

**COMO VEN APARECIERON DE NUEVO LOS PERROS Y EL REY**

**QUEREMOS LEER SUS OPINIONES ACERCA DE EL**

**TODAS SON MUY VALIOSAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	7. Chapter 7

El conde lo miro

-que piensas hacer con Radames

Poseidon solo encogio los hombros

-aun no lo he pensado

-es peligroso

-lo se

-mas no nos a atacado

-que nosotros sepamos-rectifico papa

-es una decision dificil

-ya la pensare en su momento, solo no me presiones

Alucard asintio

Llevo a su compañero a su mansion pero antes de bajar, Al se acerco a El dios, dandole un beso en la mejilla que duro unos minutos,cosa que hizo a Poseidon estremeserse ,acto seguido, se acerco al oido hablandole despacio

-eres un gran lider y te amo por eso

Volvio a besarle y salio del auto dejando a mi papa sin palabras, mas si lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa

Volvio a arrancar el auto y llamo a mi madre que aun estaba en la fiesta

-voy a arrancarte esa linda cabeza que tienes!-le amenazo apenas contesto

-ok, como quieras nena, te estas divirtiendo?-

-no digas estupideces! Como me voy a divertir, en donde carajos estas?-

-lo siento amor, tenia que ir a ver al rey, nos concedio esa entrevista y

-Poseidon! Es la fiesta de tu hijo!

-el cual te aseguro ya se fue-

Mama bajo el telefono y empezo a buscarme entre la multitud

-son of a ...!-dijo Maddie furiosa

-cariño te recuerdo que eres tu-le contesto Poseidon-escucha, luego pelearas conmigo lo que quieras,mas ahora debo ir a New York

-como!?-dijo Maddie sorprendida

-es un asunto del Rey

-pero

-Mad..recuerda que el nos salvo la vida y soy ahora un perro de Reserva

Mama suspiro con tristeza

-yo..,no quiero que lo seas

-nena...es mi union

-lo se,..y sabes que la acepto pero... Amor...te quiero aqui junto a mi-

-Mad, tu y el, forman mi todo, no puedo inclinar mi balanza de un solo lado

-la estas inclinando hacia el

-no lo hago-reclamo papa- ademas, esto involucra tambien a la RAD y soy el lider

-esa es tu postura?-pregunto mi madre molesta

-si, ire a New York, vuelvo pronto

Y Poseidon colgo

Mama tambien lo hizo furiosa, Gore se acerco

-pasa algo?

-nada...vamos a bailar-dijo de bastante mal humor

Papa estaba mandandome mensaje, sabia que yo estaba bastante ocupado y casi 10 minutos despues mande un; ok dad diviertete y traeme algo, el solo sonrio mientras llegaba a casa, Le habia pedido a Jarvis que le hiciera la maleta asi que el sirviente la tenia ya lista cuando el llego, puso el mayordomo el equipaje en su asiento trasero, papa dio instrucciones al hombre y salio veloz al aeropuerto,imaginaba que los perros estaba ya ahi, Al se habia llevado los boletos de ambos, asi que tenia que esperarlo en el estacionamiento, Poseidon estaba bastante impaciente, faltaban solo 10 minutos y aun no registraban el equipaje, cuando vio el deportivo negro del conde llegar y estacionarlo a lado suyo

-acaso te fuiste a arrreglar?-pregunto papa con sarcasmo

Al bajaba de su auto todo vestido de negro

-si-contesto como si nada-

Poseidon solo bufo de malas

-la vanidad no te deja un rato cariño

-oye, agradecemelo! Quiero verme lindo para que te envidien-reclamo el vampiro

-te envidian a ti, recuerda que las mujeres me desean

-como digas! Camina rapido

Ambos llegaron corriendo a registrar equipaje y mostraron sus boletos, los condujeron a un apartado VIP, ya que eran de primera clase

-siganme caballeros-les sonrio la bella sobrecargo

-primera clase, eh!-sonrio Poseidon

-cariño, ya no viajaras en colectivo-bromeo Al

-asi llegaste de tu rancho, amor? No me habias contado! -le regreso Papa, ya lo conocen, siempre con sus bromas

Los perros bebian ya una copa de champagne en el pequeño lounge mientras esperaban el vuelo, cortesia de la aerolinea, ambos entraron con cautela, una cancion de Santana "Black Magic Woman" estaba en el audio

-tan bien que estabamos-dijo Greg haciendo una mueca

-los nuevos elementos-sonrio Fere que estaba sentado emulando al rey hacia apenas unas horas

-si desean champagne, ya no hay-dijo Mc cann bebiendo la suya de un trago-tendran que esperar al vuelo

-no deseamos gracias-respondio Al cruzandose de brazos

-no hables por mi!-reclamo papa-muero por un escoces

-cariño, deja tu alcoholismo un rato-contesto Al

-creo que es requisito para ser un perro que bebamos como irlandeses borrachos-bromeo Brian riendose

-ya beberas lo que desees en el avion, sera mejor irnos-pidio Fere levantandose-y he aqui el primer consejo...no se separen de nosotros, si se quedan atras... Estaran muertos, y recuerden lo que somos, asesinos a sueldo, no heroes de novelas baratas, entendido?

-lindo discurso,lo puedo grabar?-respondio papa

Fere se acerco mirandolo a los ojos

-eres sumamente detestable..pero escuchaste a Steve..soy el lider y te jodes

Poseidon no bajo la vista ni un solo momento, ese frances creido no iba a amedrentarlo!

El conde salio primero seguido del sacerdote y asi uno a uno, fueron detras de su lider, Al dijo

-vamos, debemos ir con ellos

-si termino matándolo, no me culpes-

-tratare de que no lo hagas-le sonrio el príncipe saliendo detrás de papá

Abordaron el avión en primera clase, papá solo miraba por la ventana cuando despegaron y despues desvio su vista hacia sus compañeros de viaje, esos 6 vampiros eran extremadamente diferentes entre si, Fere iba muy tranquilo en la parte delantera con Jean Carlo a su lado que solo leia la biblia bastante despreocupadamente, el sacerdote por lo regular jamas abria la boca, era muy bueno con las armas y peleando cuerpo a cuerpo mas evitaba hablar con cualquier persona que no fuera Alberto, Mccann y Greg hablaban de temas superficiales, el italiano parecía ser uno de los mas sociables de aquel extraña asociacion porque ni que decir del otro, era sumamente odioso cuando queria y casi siempre queria! Daniel estaba mandando mensajes de texto con su iphone, de seguro a su hijo el cual le hacia parecerse en extremo a mi propio padre, y Brian estaba muy entretenido mirando una película en su pantalla personal, y reia con cualquier tontería que pasaba que su compañero de asiento hacia gestos de molestia al oírlo

-como se conocieron ellos?-le pregunto a Al

El conde salía de sus pensamiento en el que estaba sumido, y miro a los perros

-se conocen desde niños, según dicen-contesto el vampiro- al menos Fere y Jean Carlo, creo que el padre de Alberto tenia un hermoso señorio en Francia y los progenitores del sacerdote llegaron a pedir trabajo en el, por falta del mismo en la Gascuña,se ganaron la confianza de la madre de Alberto e incluso mandaron a estudiar a Eton a ambos-

-Eton?-pregunto Poseidon

-es un colegio exclusivo de hombres en Inglaterra, ahí se conocieron los demás y no se han vuelto a separar

-y porque Fere escogio de compañero a el sacerdote…eso es raro no?

-según cuentan las malas lenguas, Alberto siempre vivio enamorado de Jean Carlo pero el abrazo la profesión de sacerdote, y eso fue algo que Fere jamas le perdono, se separaron un tiempo mas volvieron a encontrarse y se unio a el-

-por amor o por capricho?-

-yo mas bien diría que por venganza, Alberto es muy rencoroso, e imagino que ha de haber obligado a Jean Carlo a aceptarlo solo porque jamas pudo aceptar, que lo abandonara de joven-

-y ninguno esta casado?

-solo McCann el resto no-

Papá los miro de nuevo a todos, prometiéndose averiguar la vida de cada uno de ellos

Yo mientras tanto le regresaba la llamada a mi madre, despues, de haber atendido ciertos asuntos personales

-en donde estas?-pregunto ella

-con mi novia..que pasa?-

-tu padre fue a New York

-lo se Mad, ya me mando mensaje-

-genial, siempre soy la ultima en enterarme, Hijo, es tu fiesta y te fuiste!-

-ya se lo había dicho a papá, queria estar con mi novia a solas, es mi cumpleaños!-

-tecnicamente ya se termino

-ok. Pero …sigue la celebración, asi que si me disculpas…tengo cosas que hacer, bye Mom.

-cuidate!-

-aah Maddie suenas tan cliché

Y colgué aventando mi celular

-tu madre necesita dejar de molestar mi amor-me dijo mi esposa besándome, se ve tan hermosa con su cabello revuelto y enredada entre mis sabanas

-lo se, a veces compadezco a mi padre-

-deberia quedarse mejor con Al!

-creo que están trabajando en eso-sonrei abrazándola- ambos fueron a New York por asunto del rey

-que tu padre sea uno de los perros de Reserva es lo mas extraño que he visto en mi vida-dijo mi esposa recostándose sobre mi-

-lo se…solo espero que no se meta en lios

-Poseidon sabra salir de ellos, ahora, olvídate de tus padres y dedícate solo a mi…te amo guapo…te gusto tu cumpleaños?

-amor…ha sido el mejor de todos

Y volvi a besarla intensamente, mi hermosa mujer había preparado nuestra habitación con rosas, velas y una deliciosa botella de Champagne francés que nos hizo tener nuestra propia y muy privada celebración de cumpleaños

Pero esa, es otra historia que no pienso contarla aquí -_- ´jumm

Prosiguiendo con mi padre y sus Poseidon-aventuras, llegaron a New York en el tiempo debido, los 6 hombres bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a la salida, aun era de noche cuando aterrizaron

-bien, ahora vayamos a un hotel a descansar-mando Fere

-a descansar?-pregunto papá-que no son vampiros?

-y?

-que no duermen de dia?

Fere volteo a ver a Al

-esta bromeando?

-creo que se refiere a que no debemos perder el tiempo y debemos comenzar a buscarlos-contesto el padre de Lala

-tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y podemos empezar mañana, asi que iremos a un buen hotel

-estamos desperdiciando tiempo!-reclamo de nuevo papá

-te recuerdo querido dios del Olimpo que aunque seas el jefe de la RAD, esto, no es tu equipo si no el mio y ahora el líder soy yo, asi que tus opiniones no cuentan

-si...ya se que "el líder" eres tu-replico Poseidon imitando el acento del francés- pero venimos a una misión y no a turistear

Fere sonrio con menosprecio

-aprecio tu opinion pero... El jefe soy yo, y si yo digo salta, tu dices;que tan alto, si digo corre, tu preguntas; hacia donde y si yo digo quiero un cafe: tu me preguntas; con leche o sin leche,señor

Fere habia repetido palabra por palabra lo que papa le habia echado en cara a Velkan,cosa que mi progenitor, no tomo naaaada bien

-que mal me caes!-dijo Poseidon siendo demasiado sincero-

**ESPEREMOS QUE SE CUMPLAN 20 COMENTARIOS ANTES DE LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	8. Chapter 8

-creo que estas muy apurado en regresar a tu ciudad…parece que extrañas mucho a tu mujer no es asi? Medusa Gorgon….aah, eso imagino que te ha de doler , no es asi "Al" querido?

El príncipe prefirió no seguir el juego y volteo molesto la mirada

Mas Brian dijo con burla un "uuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

-no digas tonterías!-contesto papá furioso-y no vuelvas a mencionar a mi mujer!-

-descuida…no suelo mezclar mi fino acento con nombres que me son muy desagradables

Y no espero respuesta de su interlocutor y camino decidido con los demás detrás de el

Poseidon estaba furioso

-pero que poca ma..

-calmate-le pidió Al- es mejor hacer lo que dice

-lo escuchaste?-

-si, si lo escuche-suspiro el conde caminando- solo camina y ya-

-voy a matarlo! Voy a quitarle ese acentito presumido que tiene

Tomaron un taxi junto con Brian quien parecía muy entretenido en su celular jugando Candy Crush, Al se veia sumamente serio y no había hablado ni media palabra, DuVallon se había sentado en medio de ellos asi que Poseidon solo miraba de vez en cuando a su compañero por el espejo retrovisor de enfrente, jamas sus miradas se encontraron, lo que empezó a preocupar a mi padre, ya que realmente no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin mirar a el vampiro a los ojos, llegaron al impresionante hotel St. Regis que es el mas caro y lujoso de New York, los 3 bajaron y buscaron a Fere quien ya estaba en la recepción, el empleado se deshacía en elogios para el conde francés

-señor de la Fere-decia emocionado-no sabíamos de su llegada, en un segundo preparamos su suite-

-de acuerdo Pierre, mas deseo 6 suites mas si me haces el favor-

-enseguida señor-dijo nervioso el hombre buscando en su computadora las mejores del lugar

-que no serian…8?-pregunto Al dudoso

-8?-sonrio Alberto

-si…ustedes 6, Poseidon y yo-rectifico nuestro amigo

-ah pero… no van a compartir suite?

Papa y Al se miraron extrañados

-no-contesto rápidamente el padre de Lala

- pero…que no están unidos?-dijo Fere con sisaña haciendo sonreir a sus compañeros, tenia todas las trazas de querer molestarlos-pense que en L.A. ustedes ya…

-cierra la boca Fere!-le respondio rápidamente Al

-claro que lo estamos-sonrio Poseidon dándole pelea- asi que danos esa suite juntos

-como?-dijo Al sorprendido

-cariño, no te preocupes, dormiremos juntos si eso es lo que desea el señor Conde francés, creo que quiere espiarnos mas tarde-

-es exactamente lo que hare-sonrio Fere con sarcasmo y pasándole la llave electrónica que el recepcionista les había dado- tengan y no se asusten si no hay espejos arriba de su cama o esta no tenga forma de corazón, no son como los moteles Baratos de Salem a donde acostumbran ir-

-para ser tan elegante te sabes de sobra la forma de los motelitos, tienes tarjeta de cliente distinguido?-dijo Poseidon quitándole el cardex y empujando a Al hacia el elevador

-mañana los quiero temprano en el restaurant-mando Fere con molestia

Poseidon solo le dijo un "bye" con la mano sin voltear y ambos entraron al ascensor

-parece que ese Dios es un hueso duro de roer, Fere- sonrio Mc Cann con burla, la verdad, todos estaban disfrutando la forma en como el conde le molestaba la presencia de mi padre

-es un imbécil que no tiene ni idea del mundo de los vampiros, mas el único que terminara mal parado en esto es el idiota de Alucard, y yo me burlare de el cuando eso suceda, su compañero lo terminara abandonando por su mujer…pero vamos…debemos descansar

Al estaba bastante callado en el elevador, papá solo lo miraba sin hablarle, quiso tentar su suerte tocandolo mas el vampiro retiro el brazo furioso, lo que sorprendio a Poseidon, llegaron a su suite y Papá la abrió con la tarjeta, el lugar era extremadamente elegante, el conde entro hacia la parte donde estaba la recamara sin hablarle, el dios dejo su maleta a un lado de la puerta y lo observo todo detenidamente, era muy lindo, y decorado con exquisito gusto, abrió el balcón que daba una impresionante vista de New York, sonrio al mirarlo, pensando que seria divertido llevarme a mi a ese mismo hotel y pasar un fin de semana de compras. O, tener a ese vampiro terco dos días exclusivamente para el, aspiro el aire frio de la noche y cerro el balcón, tenia que hablar con su compañero, fue hasta la habitación y este estaba hablando por teléfono lo mas seguro que con su esposa

-si…seguro, yo te aviso, por supuesto…si, yo también te amo…te extraño, bye-decia Al sentado en la cama sin mirar al dios

Poseidon solo resoplo al escuchar lo ultimo de la conversación, paso su mano por su cuello adolorido mientras AL se levantaba furioso

-hazme el jodido favor de no seguirle el juego a Fere-

-Cual juego?-pregunto dudoso

-Ese. El cual te dice tontería y media y tu caes en su trampa, y miranos ahora en donde estamos!-

-eh…en una habitación

-exacto, bien pude tener la mia pero tu te metiste-

- y cual es el problema?

-que tu le sigues el juego! No le hagas caso, si sigues asi, nos meteras en lios y tardaremos mas en regresar a tu casa con Maddie

-Al, a mi no me preocupa el tiempo

-en serio?-pregunto con ironia el vampiro

-en serio-repitio con firmeza

-y yo que te creo-contesto Al con burla-

-si esto es por lo que dijo Fere de lo de volver a casa con mi mujer, te recuerdo que te indignaste por la escena que dices te monte por culpa de Velkan-reclamo papa

-y no fue asi?

-no!

-no?-repitio Al

-no! Y si tanto te disgusta dormir conmigo ahora bajo y pago mi propia suite, y asunto arreglado-

-anda, baja para que mañana nos estén molestando todo el jodido rato-dramatizo el conde

-y ese es tu mayor temor, que toda la comunidad vampirica se entere que tu "matrimonio perfecto" no es tan perfecto

-pues si, porque esperan que mi compañero sea un gran dios del Olimpo y no un sarcástico empedernido como tu con dotes de Don Juan de los setentas-

-de los…aaaah, serán de los ochentas, porque me gusto mas esa época.-le regreso con sarcasmo

-e.r.g.o.-respondio Al mirándolo

Papá solo resoplaba con molestia

-sabes…estoy muy cansado para estar discutiendo contigo-dijo quitándose la chaqueta- asi que si me disculpas…voy a dormirme, si no quieres compartir la cama conmigo, el mueble se ve super comodo-

-y porque no te vas tu a el?-dijo indignado Al

-porque no se me da la regalada gana.-

-yo soy un príncipe de Valakia!

-y yo soy un dios de tooodos los mares, asi que si usas esa carta te gano fácil, asi que, tu decides, o te duermes aqui o alla, pero no estes de niña molona-

Al solo lo miraba furioso,mas no le quedo de otra mas que acostarse con el

-no te atrevas a violarme!-le amenazo

Papá rodo los ojos y dijo

-creeme…en este momento, no tengo ni un pensamiento pervertido contigo, a decir verdad, se me antoja mas tirarte por el balcón que quitarte la ropa

Al lo miraba indignado

-pues muchos pagarían por estar en tu lugar

Poseidon aplaudio con burla y dijo con sarcasmo imitando la voz de una chica fanatica:

-viva viva! Dormiré con el guapísimo conde Al, wow! Deja lo publico en el face para que tooodas mis amigas lo sepan ..no jodas-recalco lo ultimo con su propia voz molesta

El conde se quitaba la chaqueta furioso

-al menos Velkan seria mas amable conmigo

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh

Poseidon solo le dedico una furiosa mirada y Al se acostaba sin decir nada mas, tomo aire profundamente y se dijo a si mismo:

-repite el jodido mantra: " no es mi problema, me vale m!"$%E y a la chin!"#$#"A! –se autodecia sumamente molesto acostándose en la orilla opuesta de la enorme cama

-apaga la luz-replico el conde

-si te molesta a ti, apagala tu-dijo papá colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza- o si quieres le hablo a tu primo para que la apague por ti!

El conde por respuesta, se dio media vuelta diciendo un:

-madura!

Poseidon prefirió ya no seguir peleando, en verdad, la ventana lo tentaba demasiado para aventarlo por ella!

En la suite presidencial, Fere se paseaba en mangas de camisa bastante preocupado, Jean Carlo terminaba de leer una biblia que suelen haber en casi todos los hoteles elegantes y la colocaba en una mesa

-estas nervioso-le aseguro el gascon a su compañero

-es ese dios que me pone de malas-dijo el francés-Steve siempre nos hace este tipo de trastadas

El hombre sonrio

-el sabe porque lo hace

-por favor!el no esta aquí, no necesitas quedar bien con nadie y menos conmigo, y no me salgas con que le sigues por su apariencia porque en verdad soy capaz de golpearte por ridículo!

Jean Carlo rio

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los arranques caprichosos de Fere

-sera mejor que descanses-dijo el sacerdote levantándose

- a donde vas?- le pregunto

- a mi habitación-respondio el gascon como si fuese lo mas natural

-pense que te quedarías conmigo

El otro suspiro

-sabes que no…que pases buenas noches

Alberto suspiro profundamente

Jean Carlo había sido en efecto el amor de su vida, y estaba seguro que el gascon también sentía lo mismo por el, mas una mujer se había interpuesto entre ellos, la cual conquisto al joven de tal manera que incluso le había echo dudar de su profesión de sacerdote, esto fue un duro golpe para el conde, ya que el jamas pudo hacer que renunciara a sus proyectos, por ende, había amado mas a la mujer que a el,y como el conde no era de los que se dejaban quitar nada que el había proclamado como suyo, había asesinado a la joven dama, el gascon había llegado muy tarde para salvar a su amada enfrascandose incluso en una pelea con su ex mejor amigo mas Fere siempre había sido un vampiro muy poderoso y termino convirtiendo a su amado Jean Carlo en uno de ellos, haciendo que se uniera a los perros de Reserva, y en su compañero mas el gascon nunca, había permitido que el Rey los uniera de la manera que habían unido a Poseidon y a Al y esto era algo que Fere llevaba muy clavado en el

Mi padre sin embargo, no podia dormir, la cercanía del hermoso vampiro lo ponía nervioso y en realidad algo hot, asi que trato de pensar en cosas totalmente distintas que en ese lindo y caprichoso príncipe que dormia a lado suyo, el cual, tampoco estaba conciliando el sueño, papá trato de relajarse y cerro los ojos contando borreguitos, y asi llego la mañana, con un cuadro muy distinto al de la noche anterior, Al había buscado a mi papá inconscientemente y lo tenia fuertemente abrazado e incluso había dormido sobre el, y Poseidon lo sostenia protectoramente, el conde se despertó tallando sus ojos , el dios hacia lo mismo y lo primer que vieron fue el uno al otro,que se separaron al momento, incluso Al había dado un brinco de la cama hacia atrás

-pero como..

-joder!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-me violaste?-le pregunto el vampiro asustado mirando su ropa exactamente como la tenia la noche anterior

Papá lo miro asi -_-´

-claro! Te quite la ropa anoche, te viole y te la volvi a poner.-le respondio con sarcasmo.-no sueñes

-juralo!

Poseidon se levantaba furioso

-no te toque! Tu me buscaste anoche dormido, y descuida, no tengo intención de aprovecharme de ti!-

-no me consta!-le respondio Al

-eso debería de decir yo!-contesto mi padre.-que yo recuerde en LA pasaron cosas mas interesantes que no me has querido decir y yo si amaneci sin ropa!-

-no te viole!-grito el conde

-mas te vale…creeme…porque no tengo intención de dormir contigo, ni voluntariamente ni a la fuerza-contesto el dios duramente

El conde lo miro sintiéndose algo dolido, Poseidon tomo sus cosas y entro a ducharse, dejando a su compañero bastante triste

**ESPEREMOS QUE SE CUMPLAN 20 COMENTARIOS ANTES DE LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	9. Chapter 9

Media hora despues, Papá bajaba al vestíbulo, tomo el elevador que lo llevaría hacia el restaurant en donde de seguro estaba el conde de la Fere, Al no había querido hablarle y eso realmente le dolia,no queria pelear mas con el, si tenia que ser sincero, deseaba todo lo contrario con su compañero, moria por besarle pero sobre todo, moria por hacerle el amor, sus mas recónditos pensamientos solo estaban llenos de memorias inteligibles que recordaban momentos muy apasionados de ellos dos juntos, si al menos tuviese la certeza de que ya habian consumado su unión, se sentiría mas tranquilo, mas esa actitud de Al de no decirle nada, le exasperaba

Asi llego bastante decaído al lujoso restaurant y ahí estaba ya Fere leyendo su periódico

-aah mira, el novio bajo ya, con carita larga..estas triste?-pregunto con burla

-no idiota, estoy audicionando para ser emo-le regreso de inmediato Poseidon con sarcasmo

-acaso no pudiste satisfacer a tu vampiro anoche?-prosiguio Fere sin hacer caso a las contestaciones de papá-soy doctor y puedo recomendarte un complejo vitamínico que te haga rendir mas-

-wow Fere,la comedia es lo tuyo-le aplaudio Poseidon- ya pedi tu pared de ladrillos y tu micrófono, espero tu "stand up"

-solo quiero ayudar

-no necesito tu ayuda. Gracias pero no gracias

El francés volvió a su periódico

-acaso Velkan ocupara tu lugar?-

Poseidon lo miro enojado

-el siempre a permanecido soltero para Alucard…y quizás el considere estar con alguien que no tenga que compartir…tu príncipe terminara cansándose de tener que aceptar que tengas dos camas en lugar de una sola-sonrio Fere mirando desde detrás de su periódico con burla- dime…a quien le gustaría compartir a la persona que ama?

Mi padre no pudo contestar nada esta vez

y si era verdad?

Y si Al terminaría yéndose con su primo por no tener el un compromiso con nadie

Mi padre sintió un hueco en su estomago al pensar que podía perder a su compañero por su dualidad, se imagino sin el…y realmente no le gusto esa sensación de soledad, cuando en ese momento, Al lo abrazo por detrás con fuerza

-hola cariño-le dijo a un lado de su mejilla besándole

Fere los miro con molestia

Papá estaba sorprendidísimo, el príncipe le sonrio y pregunto a el frances

-solo bajaste tu? Y Jean Carlo

Fere dejo su periódico a un lado

-en su habitación

-no durmieron juntos? pensé que eran compañeros de años-pregunto AL con malicia-supongo que eso sucede cuando no los une el rey

-no necesitamos unirnos, habemos vampiros que somos mas fieles a nuestros compañeros que los que se dicen perfectos

-yo jamas nos llame perfectos-respondio Al sentandose- discutimos como todos, pero nuestra union es verdadera

-hasta que se harten el uno al otro de disimular que todo esta genial-contesto el frances- no hay mal que dure cien años ni idiota que lo aguante

Papa veia a Al de reojo y el conde se veia aun bastante molesto que prefirio no abrir la boca, llegaron los demas sentandose a la mesa mientras el Conde de La Fere doblaba su periodico

-llegan tarde-les regaño

-relajate, tu mismo dijiste que no teniamos que apurarnos-contesto Daniel con lentes oscuros y sirviendose cafe

-de todas maneras necesitamos un plan-secundo Mc Cann-y como eres el poderoso lider, imagino que ya trazaste uno

-aunque no lo crean asi es, como saben Radames tiene sus negocios en Park Avenue,y mis informantes me indicaron que tiene 14 dias sin ir a sus oficinas

-te pusiste a trabajar anoche, Fere?-pregunto Greg burlon

-un lider siempre hace el trabajo por si mismo, no solo se dedica a mandar; si quiero que salgan bien las cosas, debo encargarme yo personalmente de hacerlas-respondio con vanidad y mirando a mi padre el cual estaba como si nada bebiendo su cafe

-buena cosecha-dijo por respuesta sonriendole al jefe de los perros que volteo la mirada molesto

-iremos a sus oficinas?-pregunto Jean Carlo

-tu y yo iremos a sus oficinas, Daniel, tu y Brian busquenlo en su casa, Mac, tu, Greg y los nuevos se dedicaran a localizar a Damon

-nos la pones facil-dijo con desden el Italiano-esto es New York, mademoiselle Fere! Por donde jodidos empezamos?-

-por dios! Que acaso eres nuevo, Mac? Tu sabes que los de la Talamasca siempre se esconden en antros underground,ya que los utilizan como entrada a sus escondites de reunion! no vas a buscarlos en el Hillton o si?-

-si, pero hay miles de antros asi en Brooklin-

-para eso te llevas a los nuevos!Alucard es pariente de el, puede localizarlo de forma sencilla, la sangre llama-

-no soy muy apegado a Mi familia-informo el principe

-solo a Velkan-respondio con malicia papa-tu y el se llevan de maravilla-

-si, tienes razon, seria buena idea llamarlo-sonrio Al a Poseidon el cual no le gusto para nada la contestacion-

-no llamaremos a nadie mas-reclamo Fere-ustedes son perros, los demas son solo estorbos, y si no pueden con el trabajo, en ese caso, mejor abandonen el cargo

-tranquilizate intenso-le respondio papa-iremos con ellos

-bien, pues que estan esperando?-se levanto el conde Frances altivo-el tiempo es dinero y entre mas se apuren, mas rapido veran a su amantes, vamonos Jean Carlo

El sacerdote se levanto detras de su compañero mientras los demas se miraban unos a los otros

-maldito Fere, como el ya almorzo!-se quejaba Daniel-Brian, vamonos

-tef sifgo-contestaba el rubio con un pan en la boca y sorbiendo rapido el cafe

Poseidon y Al miraron al italiano que llamaba a un mesero, y volteaba hacia ellos

-nosotros almorcemos!es una busqueda larga

-perfecto!-dijo papa tomando la servilleta y colocandosela en las piernas dispuesto a comer

Tengo un padre muy tragon!

Yo mientras tanto, llegaba a mi casa, absolutamente encantado y mas enamorado de mi mujer que nunca, mas al abrir la puerta, escuche que Vlady lloraba con fuerza, Maddie ,Ine, Lala y Jarvis trataban de calmarlo

-Deucey-dijo mi madre con ojos desvelados-al fin llegas!

-que pasa?-pregunte

-lo de siempre, mi hijo se pone dificil-respondio la rubia

-no nos ha dejado dormir-se quejo Lala cansadisima-y anoche me desvele!

El bebe lloraba con mas fuerza

-querida, al principio te juzgue, pero creo que tienes razon, Vlady es muuy dificil, renuncio a tener otro hijo!-dijo mi madre decidida

-esas son buenas noticias para papa-bromee- aver, permiteme al bebe-dije

Ine se me acerco y me entrego al pequeño Vlady

-ya pequeño-dije arrullandolo- a dormir

Extrañamente, el bebe comenzo a calmarse y empezo a dormirse

-no cabe duda que ustedes son magicos! Se los regalo-dijo Ine resignada- a el y al padre!

-yo me quedo con mami!-sonrio Lala abrazando a su bellisima madre-

-al fin puedo oir mis propias ideas!-decia Maddie feliz-ok, cuidalo Deucey mientras nosotras dormimos!

-pero-dije asustado

-si!Jarvis te dara el biberon que le toca, gracias cariñito!-secundo Ine saliendo hacia la habitacion con Lala dispuestas a dormir a pierna suelta mientras yo cuidaba al bodoque latoso -_- '

Lo mire

El rubio bebito estaba de lo mas relajado y dormido

-bueno, creo que solo estamos nosotros-le dije a Jarvis quien ya habia huido a la cocina sin dejar rastro-corrijo! Solo estoy yo !

Mientras papa y los perros recorrian los antros de baja calidad en New York, estos estaban abiertos las 24 horas del dia, Greg y Mac Cann les sacaban la informacion como podian a los dueños de los mismos, algunos cooperaban otros, eran "invitados"por los perros a la parte trasera de sus locales y les instaban a ser mas amables al informar, claro esta que las personas aceptaban al ver que estos asesinos les apuntaban con sus armas, Poseidon no se sentia del todo a gusto con esta forma de ser de estos vampiros, al fin y al cabo el era un dios y estaba mas acostumbrado a que la gente le alabara y le diera lo que el pedia sin necesidad de la violencia, el dueño del ultimo local les informo sobre un antro gay que habia sido abierto hacia poco y que se decia,habia tenido ayuda de gente importante, les concedio la direccion y hacia alla se dirigieron, Al habia rentado un auto y manejaba con mi papa en el asiento del copiloto, quien iba extrañamente callado

-es un milagro que no hayas abierto la boca en mas de 2 horas-dijo El conde al fin

Poseidon suspiro

-no sabia si hablar o no

Al volteo rapido hacia el

-por?

-no se como lo ibas a tomar tu-

-yo?

-has estado sumamente voluble desde ayer-dijo Papa-

El conde no contesto

El dios solo miraba por la ventana toda la enorme ciudad de New York, aun en sus barrios bajos, era un lugar interesante

-yo estoy bien-contesto al fin Al despues de un rato

Papa solo sonrio con burla

-no me crees?-pregunto el vampiro

-quiero hacerlo

-es solo...-prosiguio el papa de Ula

-que?

Al prefirio no proseguir

-lo ves? Ahi vas de nuevo

-no me pasa nada!

-ok, yo se que te pasa

-ah si?

-si

-y que es?

-no te lo dire-contesto Papa en tono infantil-

-entonces no lo sabes

-claro que lo se

-entonces dilo y no me saques de quisio!-le alzo la voz Al

-claro, como me gritas te contestare mas rapido, tu me tratas peor que ramera de vecindad!-

-aaah no seas...

-estacionaron ahi-le apunto el auto de el italiano, se habia apeado frente a un oscuro antro con una gran bandera de colores por todo lo alto

Al se apeo detras de ellos, y bajo preguntando

-y me vas a decir que tengo?-le pregunto tercamente a papa

Poseidon volteo

-es facil descifrarte, te arrepientes de estar conmigo y hubieras preferido a Velkan que a mi

-que?-contesto muy sorprendido Al

- y esta bien, no te culpo el es soltero y tu no quieres compartirme con nadie, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco a ti

El conde se cruzo de brazos

-pero no te preocupes,-prosiguio papa- yo no soy vampiro y no te detendre si deseas apegarte mas a el que a mi, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo asi que si quieres estar con el, yo no pienso entrometerte y prometo hacerme el desentendido cuando esten juntos-

Y camino sin decir mas detras de los perros , el conde estaba furioso, ese tonto dios habia confundido todo, cerro la puerta con fuerza y fue decidido detras de mi padre

El lugar estaba a reventar, Poseidon llego con MacCann y Greg los cuales trataban de localizar al dueño

-cuanto marica-dijo El italiano con burla

-tu estas casado con un hombre-le recordo Greg sonriendo

-si,pero Daniel es mas hermoso que una mujer, asi que no cuenta

Poseidon solo observaba a varias parejas mostrarse su cariño sin problemas de privacidad, aun cuando habia vivido en una epoca bastante barbara, el hombre moderno lo sorprendia demasiado,cuando en eso sintio un jalon de cabellos que lo obligo a voltear

-repiteme lo que me acabas de decir!-le decia Al furioso

-aaaah sueltame imbecil!-se quejaba Papa mientras que el vampiro aun lo tenia sostenido con fuerza-

-asi que me das permiso de estar con Velkan!

-si,porque no?

-no te importa?-dijo sangoloteandolo

-me importa mas que me dejes sin cabellos, sueltame cavernicola!

Los dos perros de Reserva los miraban asi o.o sin dar credito al pleitazo que se cargaban mi papa y Al

**HOLA A TODOS**

**GRACIAS POR CUMPLIR CON LOS REVIEWS**

**TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS LOS ESTA LEYENDO REY Y UN SERVIDOR**

**Y AGRADECE A TODAS SUS AMIGAS QUE HAYAN ACEPTADO TAN BIEN A SUS PERSONAJES DE LOS R.D. PERO QUE DESCUIDEN**

**ELLA NO PIENSA HACER HISTORIAS QUE ENVUELVAN TODO EL FIC REFERENTE A ELLOS MAS EN ESTE,**

**LOS PERROS SI SON PARTE IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA YA QUE TANTO POSEIDON COMO AL YA SON PARTE DE ELLOS **

**AAH Y REY LES MANDA A DECIR QUE SI,**

**MADDIE Y POSEIDON SI SE VAN A SEPARAR PORQUE ASI SE PUSO A VOTACION**

**Y QUE DESPUES ELLA EXPLICARA EL PORQUE HIZO ESTA DECISION, SOLO RECUERDEN QUE SON SUS HISTORIAS Y ELLA SABE COMO LLEVA EL CURSO DE LAS MISMAS **

**ADEMAS JAMAS A DECEPCIONADO A NADIE Y SABE PORQUE HACE LAS COSAS**

**ESPERO 20 MAS Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	10. Chapter 10

-no tienes ni una jodida idea de lo que me pasa en verdad! Y no necesito que me des permiso de nada! Soy muy libre de hacer lo que quiera-dijo el conde realmente dolido

-bien! Como gustes y ahora ya sueltame!

-mas a mi no me trates como a la estupida de tu mujer!-dijo furioso Al

Poseidon se quedo sorprendido al oirlo, jamas se habia expresado asi de Maddie antes

-si a ella le "das permiso" para estar con otros, a mi no! A mi me tienes que cuidar, porque yo te elegi a ti, por sobre muchos, quise tenerte a ti porque te amo!-

Papa no sabia ni que decir

-y no pienso estar con nadie mas y si, me jode compartirte con ella, mas debo aceptar tu maldita dualidad pero realmente me duele verte con Maddie, no lo soporto! pero daria lo que fuera por romper todo el misterio alrededor de nuestra union,porque me ataste con ese hilo rojo de una manera que nadie jamas lo habia hecho antes, no se como explicarte lo que siento, porque realmente no se cuando, te robaste mi maldito corazon-

Papa avento la mano de Al para que lo soltara y jalo hacia si al vampiro, atrapando su boca en un increiblemente intenso beso, el conde cerro los ojos y abrazo a su compañero del cuello aceptandolo enseguida, permitiendo que lo invadiera deseoso, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, perdiendose en los labios del dios que hacian latir su corazon con fuerza, papa lo jalo mas hacia el, dejando muy por debajo a las demas parejas que se demostraban su pasion publicamente ya que acariciaba avidamente a su compañero incluso buscando su piel sacando gemidos en el vampiro.

Publico adorado! Mi padre es el amo y señor de lo hot!

Greg y Maccann solo se veian sin decir nada, y algo apenados a decir verdad asi que lentamente caminaban alejandose de ellos,no fueran a creer que venian juntos! :p

Mientras los dos continuaban en lo suyo sin importarles un carajo si habia gente alrededor suyo, creo que ese beso habia sido uno de los mas esperados por ambos en toda su existencia, mi padre solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de esos labios tantas veces negados, eso es lo que el esperaba, que Al aceptara su beso sin culpabilidad, sentir que lo deseaba tanto como el, era extasiante el contacto de sus manos que acariciaban su cabello y a su vez que bajaban por su cuello en una sensual caricia, que el momento estaba saliendose de control

-te amo-dijo Al en sus labios y tratando de jalar aire agitado

-y yo a ti-le besaba papa-eres mio, jamas te compartiria con nadie, tampoco quiero hacerlo con ella, muero de celos pero...

-lo se-dijo el conde asintiendo-

-pero me enamore de ti, maldita sea! Me enamore totalmente de ti, esos ojos..-dijo mirandolo avidamente- me hechizaron

-que vamos a hacer?-pregunto el principe con un dejo de tristeza

-no lo se...pero no voy a dejarte...

-ni yo tampoco ...no quiero verte con ella...

-ya pensare en algo-le beso de nuevo Poseidon,atrayendolo hacia el con deseo, era delicioso sentir al orgulloso y hermoso vampiro ceder a sus deseos, hubiera cambiado su inmortalidad por haber estado a solas y lejos de todos, seguramente habria consumado su union de buena gana y de muchas formas posibles!

Asi es mi padre de caliente -_- asi que no me culpen si yo sali igual!

-debemos-comenzo a decir Al mas mi padre lo volvio a callar abrazandolo nuevamente, y el conde no hizo mas que cooperar

-ese si que es un buen beso!-decia Greg asombrado desde la barra mirandolos

MacCann volteo

-si, deberian conseguirse una cama-concedio sonriendo-hey tu-le hablo a un tipo-quien es el dueño de aqui?

El joven señalo a un tipo obeso que estaba en un lounge bastante ocupado

-que todo mundo se levanto con ganas de follar?-dijo el italiano groseramente-apenas son las 10 de la mañana! Que son? Animales? Vamos

-y aquellos?-pregunto Gregg

-dejalos ahi, ven

Mi padre estaba aun bastante entretenido,con los labios del principe el cual tampoco tenia intencion de dejarlo ir

-cariño-trato de hablar

Poseidon seguia besandole

-debemos..

-no, no debemos-contesto el dios en su boca

-ok-sonrio Al continuando con lo suyo-tenias razon

-en que?-

-dijiste que quien te habia besado, no habia podido dejar de hacerlo

Poseidon sonrio

-pues lo haces delicioso cariño-le dijo sincero Al

-ya ves que siempre tengo la razon?-le dijo besandole sin dejar de mirar sus ojos-

-empezare a creerte mas

Papa lo atrajo hacia el cuando escucharon 5 detonaciones seguidas, ambos buscaron a MacCann y Greg mientras una turba salia disparada del lugar, Poseidon abrazo a Al protegiendolo en un lado de la entrada, los disparos continuaban, al despejarse un poco, mi padre y el conde salieron a buscar a sus compañeros que estaban en el lounge con el dueño del bar ultimado sanguinariamente

-te dije "intimidalo" no matalo, baboso!-le regañaba MacCann

-con esas cancioncitas puñeteras tan fuertes, no te escuche!-

-aah genial! Fere va a jodernos!

-que sucedio?-pregunto Poseidon-

-este idiota que se lo echo!-acuso el italiano

-les dio informacion?-pregunto Al-

-no! Se puso gallito y aca "tiro veloz" lo mato

-solo era un marica-dijo Greg con desden

-maricas los que salieron corriendo-respondio Poseidon sonriendo

-holaaaa!-contesto MacCann-oigan al que estaba besuqueandose con su pareja en la entrada!-

-fue un momento passion, hay que aprovecharlos cuando el los tiene-dijo señalando a Al el cual le pego un tremendo sape

-estas bromeando?-le regaño

- lo siento amor-dijo papa sobandose el golpe

-y ahora que haremos?-cuestiono Greg-

-cerremos el lugar y revisemos todo, clausurenlo antes de que venga la policia

El conde regreso con el otro perro de reserva hacia la puerta y la atrancaron por dentro, volviendo con el resto

Mac mientras tanto, revisaba los interiores del lugar, habia extrañas cabinas oscuras las cuales no parecian dirigirse a ningun lado

-mira! Aqui hubieras traido al presumido de Al-dijo Maccann

-el que tu las uses, no quiere decir que yo lo haga-le regreso Poseidon con sarcasmo

-apesta!-dijo Greg con cara de asco

-para que crees que las usan animal?-le contesto su amigo, ahora resulta que nadie sabe y todos son inocentes palomitas! Saben ustedes deberian de..

Y por estar recargado sin fijarse, el italiano cayo de bruces hacia un pasadizo secreto que estaba escondido tras una pared falsa

-ouch!-se rio Greg-estas bien Mac?-

El hombre se levanto sin perder la estetica sacudiendose el polvo

-descuida, nadie te vio-trataba papa de no reirse

-dejen sus tonterias! Caminen

Los 3 entraron detras de el, MacCann cargaba su arma al igual que los demas, solo Poseidon carecia de ella, miro a Al e hizo como que amartillaba su mano, el vampiro sonrio pasandole una de sus pistolas

-toma-

-que?

-es tuya

-cariño tu amas tus Jackal-dijo Poseido sonriendo

-pero te amo mas a ti

-ternurita!-contestaron los otros dos con burla caminando

-cierren la boca!-dijo furioso el conde-tomala, es tuya

-Al, dijiste que le heredarias tus armas a tu hijo

-a Vlad? Con suerte terminara siendo bailarin del ballet ruso con lo que su madre lo mima! No, ni el ni Lala son dignos de mis armas, no te doy una sortija... pero Quiero que uses mi otra Jackal

Y se la entrego

Poseidon sonrio

-te regreso entonces tu sortija-dijo tratando de quitarsela-

-no, es tuya-

-cariño, es la de tu boda

-y me uni contigo en una ceremonia mas importante que la ley de los hombres, quiero que la uses, asi sabran que eres mio

Y Poseidon se acerco a besarlo intensamente

-ay no empiecen!-les regaño MacCann-le van parando a su intensidad que estamos en medio de una mision!-

-tu si que eres molesto!-dijo Al furioso

-a besarse a la plaza-le contesto el italiano, cuando en eso, notaron que alguien corria a esconderse por el pasillo-tras el!-mando Maccann

Alucard disparo al unisono de sus compañeros siguiendo a la persona que corria,acciono sus poderes desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a una mujer quien era quien trataba de escapar, apuntandole con total sangre fria

-a donde vas preciosa?-preguntaba Al con burla

La chica se veia muy asustada

-una sacerdotisa de la Talamasca quizas?-pregunto Mac Cann llegando amenazante

-vamos niña, habla, quien demonios eres?-cuestiono Greg colocando su arma en el rostro de la chica

-no!no la dañen!-grito alguien llegando a todo corer

Poseidon lo distinguio claramente

Era Radames

-no la lastimen-dijo protegiéndola- ella es inocente…

-y este quien es?-pregunto Mac Cann

-se llama Radames, y es parte de la Talamasca-dijo Poseidon

-ya no mas-dijo el hombre asustado- la abandone hace poco, no quiero morir, ella me necesita

-amiga tuya?-pregunto Al

-es mi esposa…Marielle no puede oir ni hablar…ellos la hicieron sordomuda-

-Tu si que te las consigues interesantes-le respondio Poseidon con ironia-bajen sus armas. No vamos a dañarla

Mas McCann no pensaba lo mismo

-te recuerdo que aquí no eres el líder, amigo y cuando Fere no esta, soy el segundo al mando-y saco su teléfono llamando a su jefe-hey. Mademoiselle , tenemos a uno de ellos

-buen trabajo Mac, mándame la dirección e iremos hacia alla

-hecho

El italiano colgó e inmediatamente despues, hizo lo que le pedían

-no vamos a lastimarlos o si?-preguntaba Poseidon molesto

-esto no es asunto tuyo-dijo Greg

-si mal no recuerdo, el Rey nos dijo a Al y a mi, que Radames era asunto nuestro!-

-pero este individuo nos llevara a Damon y solo hasta entonces podras encargarte de el

-eso no me parece!-

-quejate con Fere entonces y no me estes molestando-le contesto McCann de malas-por eso es que odio compartir misiones con nuevos, se creen muy sabelotodos

El conde solo se acerco a su compañero abrazandolo. Sabia que no las tenían todas consigo con los perros ahí

Mientras tanto yo estaba en mi habitación con mi esposa,había llegado porque le había prometido abrir los regalos con ella ahí, mas ambos cuidábamos del pequeño Vlady, Cleo estaba en la cama dándole de comer mientras que el pequeño estaba de lo mas tranquilo

-no se porque se quejan de el! Si es un amor

yo no dejaba de mirarla

se veia tan hermosa

-que?-me pregunto ella sonriendo

-que te veras perfecta cuando sea DJ.-le dije sinceramente

Mi esposa me beso

-ya deseo tenerlo

-y yo…sera el doble de hermoso que Vlady

-eso no lo dudes!-dijo ella feliz recordandolo-pero tenlo por seguro que ambos seran muy buenos amigos!

-mientras que no terminen como el papa de Vlad y su abuelo, yo sere feliz

Cleo reia de mi ocurrencia cuando mi iphone sono

-hola-respondi

-Deuce?

-Hades que pasa?-pregunte al oir su voz alarmada

-Per esta en el hospital, es la bebe, algo anda mal

Me levante de inmediato

**HOLA, CREANME, ES UN VERDADERO PLACER LEER TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS QUE NOS DEJAN, ESA INTERACCION ES LA QUE REY LE ENCANTA TENER Y VER EN SUS AMIGAS**

**ES DIFICIL PODER COMPLACER A TODOS Y ESTA DE ACUERDO EN CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE TODOS TIENEN ALGO DE RAZON, LA CHICA LUNALLENA, MIL GRACIAS POR EXTERNAR SU OPINION, ASI COMO A CLAWDEEN QUE TAMBIEN SU PUNTO DE VISTA ES MUY BUENO EN CIERTA FORMA, MUY LOGICO, TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON LEIDOS, ANALIZADOS Y TOMADOS EN CUENTA, REY NO QUIERE DECEPCIONAR A NADIE Y MENOS A LAS SEGUIDORAS DE MADDIE X POSEIDON, PERO SI DE ALGO SE HAN CARACTERIZADO SUS HISTORIAS Y NO ME DEJAN MENTIR**

**ES QUE TODAS TIENEN UN PORQUE Y UN MOTIVO**

**A MI EN LO PERSONAL. ME ENCANTAN LOS PERROS DE RESERVA Y ME ENCANTARIA LEER UN FIC ENTRE EL Y POSEIDON! **

**XD**

**SARCASMO VS SARCASMO**

**PESO PESADO!**

**ASI QUE, ESPERAMOS 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	11. Chapter 11

-en que hospital estas?-

Cleo me miro preocupada mientras mi tio me lo indicaba

-ok, descuida,vamos para alla, tranquilizate, todo saldra bien-

-aun faltan 2 meses-decia El dios muy preocupado

-pero se que la bebe estara perfecta, no te preocupes,vamos para alla

-le paso algo a Per?-pregunto mi esposa asustada

-si, esta en el hospital, ire a avisarle a Maddie, trae a Vlady

-claro

Yo sali veloz hacia el cuarto de mi madre tocando con fuerza

-Mama! Despierta-

Ella traia su tipico antifaz en los ojos

-Mama-la jale con fuerza-arriba, problemas

-ven mañana-contesto tapandose

-no puedo! Es Persefone, esta en el hospital

-como?-pregunto mama volteando

-Hades me llamo, algo esta mal con la bebe

-pero ella es una diosa!-

-sabes que no quieren saber nada del Olimpo y lo han hecho lo mas humano posible, pero aun faltaban dos meses, debemos ir

-debemos buscar a Zeus-dijo mi madre quitandose el antifaz y poniendose los anteojos-solo el puede ayudar

-Zeus? madre! Has perdido el juicio? Papa se enfadara muchisimo!-

-tu padre esta en mision ahora, y si algo le sucede a la hija de su hermano, creeme, no nos lo perdonara, avisale a Ine mientras tomo una ducha

-te vas a meter en lios Maddie!-

-yo se lo que hago, obedece!-

Y corri hacia la habitacion de invitados que estaba en la parte superior de la casa de mi padre a poner al corriente a la condesa y su hija, media hora mas tarde, saliamos todos rumbo al hospital y Maddie hacia el monumento a Grecia en donde se comunicaba con Zeus

Mientras tanto papÁ esperaba junto con Al la llegada del conde de la Fere, ambos veian a Radames cuidando protectoramente a su mujer

-estara realmente enamorado de ella?- preguntaba Al-que yo sepa lo estaba de Cleo

-eso no era amor, cariño, era calentura extrema por la Leona-respondio el dios- ahora no se si creerle o no que esta en la Talamasca

-estaba escondido aqui

-pero porque motivo?

-ellos quieren matarme-respondio Radames desde su sitio

-te dije que podias hablar?-pregunto McCann con soberbia

-te refieres a la Talamasca?-pregunto Poseidon acercandose al hombre

-si, ustedes jamas podran contra ellos,estan repartidos por el mundo, ustedes tienen informacion solo de U.S.A, mas no son todos, cada que matan a un senescal poderoso, otro mas surge ocupando su lugar,Damon esta huyendo como yo porque sabe que fallo en su proposito y le costo mucho a la organizacion-

-y sabes donde se encuentra?

-no

-descuida, en cuanto Fere llegue lo recordara-sonrio Greg con desprecio

-y si realmente no sabe?-le contesto papa con acritud

-Alucard...porque elegiste a alguien tan tonto de compañero?-pregunto McCann con burla

-porque el principe de Valakia pensó con su entrepierna y no con la cabeza-contesto Alberto llegando con los perros restantes

Alucard lo veia de mala manera

-y este quien es?-pregunto el frances con un pañuelo en el rostro denotando asco ante los prisioneros-

-se llama Radames, y era parte de ellos

-ya no lo soy!-grito el hombre asustado-sali de ella por cuidar a mi mujer

-uno no solo se sale de la Talamasca, querido mio -le recrimino Fere-ahi o sales muerto o no sales, ahora, dejate de pavadas y dinos, en donde esta Damon?-

-no lo se

-mm, ok, te lo preguntare de nuevo, en donde esta el vampiro?-volvio a decir el conde de la Fere acercandose mas amenazadoramente

La mujer se escondia temerosa en su marido

-te juro que no lo se-contesto

-Jean Carlo-dijo Fere mirando a su compañero

Y con una velocidad que no era humana, el sacerdote saco su arma y disparo exactamente en un pequeño hueco que habia entre la pareja, asustandolos y haciendolos separarse, incluso habia sorprendido a mi padre quien por instinto, agarro a Al.

-mi compañero es infinitamente fantastico con sus armas, a la proxima,va directo a la cabeza de tu mujer-

Radames se veia extremadamente asustado, el ya conocia la fama de los perros de reserva y sabia que no bromeaban

-los Nosferatu del folde oeste lo estan protegiendo-informo el hombre

Los perros se emocionaron

-aaah, Nosferatus-sonrio Fere-raza maldita, bien, muy bien amigo mio, has cooperado perfecto con nosotros

-Radames ahora nos pertenece-se adelanto papá-ese fue el trato con el Rey

-trato? El Rey no hace tratos!-le reclamo el francés-tu eres un perro y tu debes es obedecerlo-

-no me interesa, Damon es suyo, Radames es nuestro, la RAD va a protegerlo si esta buscando ayuda

-como?-pregunto Al sorprendido-cariño..

-asi que te llevaras a un ex senescal de la Talamasca a tu ciudad?-dijo Fere enfrentando a papá

-lo que hagamos con el, sera cuestion de la RAD, y yo soy el lider ahi

-bueno-respondio el conde frances alejandose unos pasos, y sin voltear dijo:

-si deseas morir...solo llamanos...

Y sin aviso previo, los 5 vampiros restantes sacaron sus armas descargandolas en la pareja, Al al escuchar las palabras habia alejado a mi padre de la linea de fuego cubriendolo, Poseidon estaba demasiado sorprendido, al igual que Al, habian ultimado a sangre fria a Radames y a su mujer

Asi actuaban los perros de Reserva al oir la voz del amo...

-porque lo hiciste?-reclamo mi padre furioso Fere solo sonreia con desprecio

-porque esto no es Salem...y aqui, mando yo

Y camino hacia la salida como si nada hubiese pasado con el resto de ellos detras de su lider

-estas bien?-pregunto Al preocupado a papá

El solo asintio

-escuche sus palabras y solo pense en protegerte-dijo el conde

-que fue eso?-dijo Poseidon mirandolo

- el canto de guerra de los Asesinos mas sanguinarios de la historia-respondio el principe

Mi padre vio con sumo pesar el que fue antiguamente mi peor rival, cegada su vida de una forma muy cruel

El no merecia terminar asi

Mas fue su destino por desviar sus pasos del buen camino

-salgamos de aqui-le dijo Poseidon a su compañero,aun faltaba muchas cosas por delante y Fere iba a pagar caro ese atrevimiento

Maddie mientras tanto, estaba esperando a que Zeus apareciera, el cual llego al momento

-hola Maddie-saludo el padre de los dioses

-necesito tu ayuda-dijo mi madre seriamente

-que deseas?-pregunto

-Persefone, esta en labor de parto y su hija aun le falta por gestarse

-que pena-dijo el dios desinteresadamente-perderan a su pedacito del amor

-no seas cretino!-le regaño

-ellos ya no forman parte del Olimpo, decidieron seguir al imbecil de Poseidon, que los ayude el! Que acaso no hizo nacer a un bebe vampiro? Mi hermano es una gran partera

-Poseidon no esta en la ciudad-contesto mi madre molesta

Zeus se sonrio

-dejame adivinar...esta con ese atractivo compañero suyo?

Mad no respondio

-y aparte se unieron en un matrimonio vampirico, debi traerle un regalo a mi hermano!estuviste en la boda?

-Zeus no jodas!

-imagino que sabes que Tu amado Poseidon le mando forjar el diamante azul en cuanto volvio al Olimpo-

-eso no me interesa, es solo una tonta leyenda

-una ...-Zeus rio interrumpiendose-querida, tu eres la negacion viviente!

-conozco y confio en su amor, el nos ama a los dos-respondio mi madre-siempre he conocido su dualidad

-yo que tu no me confiaba mi amada Maddie...porque la otra mitad puede hacer desaparecer a la dualidad adueñandose del corazon del Dios...dime, estas dispuesta a perder a tu amado Poseidon?

Mi madre prefirió no contestar

-vas a ayudarme con Persefone?-

-no-respondio Zeus

-porque no?-pregunto preocupada Maddie

-ya te dije, no es mi problema

-pero

-dile a Poseidon que lo solucione, si es que llega a tiempo-dijo con desden el padre de los dioses-

-Zeus! No me hagas esto

El volteo furioso

-que no te haga esto? Ustedes me traicionan, siguen a el mediocre de mi hermano y esperan que yo llegue solo a ayudarles? Acaso me crees imbécil?

-el fue a ayudarte cuando tu lo necesitaste!-

-nadie se lo pidió-reclamo con furia haciendo tronar en un cielo limpio- el me quito a la mujer que amaba, Hades lo prefirió a el y aun cuando el se unio a un vampiro ustedes lo siguen aun! Bien, pues sigan a su lado que yo, no pienso mover un dedo por ustedes

Maddie se veia realmente preocupada

-Hades jamas te perdonara el que no hayas ayudado a su hija

-no me interesa, Persefone jamas lloro por el hijo que yo le di y desaparecio

-eres un…-reclamo mamá furiosa

-lo lamento Maddie…las cosas son asi ahora…ya que son tan fieles a ese perro traidor…sigan con el..y espero que tu..al fin te des cuenta de quien es en realidad ese Poseidon al que tanto has amado a lo largo de la historia…su corazón lo reservo para una sola persona, juro darle el diamante azul y mi amada …yo no lo veo en tu mano-

Y con estas palabras, Zeus desaparecio

Mamá bajo la mirada mirándose su mano…y juro a si misma que no se iba a dejar quitar tan fácil a Poseidon

Nosotros estábamos con Hades, Per había tenido que ser operada de emergencia, ya que había sufrido los dolores de parto en cuanto llegaron de mi fiesta, la diosa se había sentido muy mal y mi tio la había traido al hospital en donde el diagnostico fue, que la bebe estaba por nacer,el no se separo de su esposa en ningún momento, mas lo tuvieron que sacar del quirófano porque estaban los dos demasiado nerviosos y tenían que dormir a Per ya que lloraba inconsolable por su pequeña bebe, Hades se veia pésimo

-vamos tio-dije yo consolándolo-todo saldrá bien

-si la perdemos-dijo llorando

-hey! No lo harán! Bebe es fuerte, y te aseguro que superara esto

-por supuesto que lo hara-le animo Ine-no se va a rendir, es una pequeña diosa

Yo abrace a Hades que se veia realmente muy desconsolado, el no podía ayudar a su hija, sus poderes eran de destrucción, no de salvación. El solo podía invocar la muerte y el caos, bebe necesitaba vida y esperanza…y eso no podía ayudarla , mi padre no estaba en la ciudad, y yo deseaba con fuerza que pudiera llegar a salvar a mi pequeña primita

Cleo estaba muy triste con Lala que la abrazaba llorando, ellas había pensado en hacerle un lindo baby shower a su amiga la proxima semana, jamas pensaron que se adelantaría el nacimiento de la nena, la bella diosa había esperado a su princesa con mucha ilusión y era una jugarreta cruel del destino que no llegara a estar con nosotros, el doctor salio y Hades lo abordo

-su esposa esta dormida, la bebe, esta en una incubadora, no le voy a mentir sr. Stark, esta muy grave…y dudamos que sobreviva

Nos quedamos en shock al oírla, Hades sobre todo, el galeno le pregunto si queria conocerla y mi tio dijo rápidamente

-si!si claro, pero..mi esposa…

-ella aun no despierta…venga…lo llevare

El me miro nervioso

-Deuce

-yo ire contigo-le dije con firmeza, Cleo..

-ve cariño-dijo mi mujer-

Nos encaminamos hacia los cuneros, el olor típico de los hospitales nos saludo, nos colocaron batas especiales y nos desinfectaron y pasamos, muy apartada en una enorme incubadora, descansaba la pequeña y hermosa bebe

Era divina

**Hola a todos, como están, espero que estén disfrutando de esta mi ultima entrega.**

**Aquí Rey contestando el enorme review que una amiga me dejo**

**Wow o.o**

**Jamas me habían dejado un comentario tan largo jejejeje muchas gracias Lili me entusiasmo mucho leer todo lo que me escribiste, me gusta mucho recibir comentarios asi y es por eso mismo que pedimos comentarios en cada capitulo para saber sus opinones y créanme que las tomo muchísimo en cuenta**

**Lo lei con todo placer y me encanta leer en verdad comentarios largos en donde me expliquen lo que realmente piensan de mis historias y mis personajes y como te tomaste el tiempo de escribírmelo lo menos que puedo hacer es regresarte la cortesía**

**Si, en efecto, comencé con historias simplistas precisamente para ir desarrollando a los personajes con una ideología totalmente apegada a lo que L.H escribió y despues, me di el atrevimiento de irlos haciendo a mi estilo, que fueran creciendo, desarrollándose y en caso de Deuce y Cleo, que pasaran de amor de niños, adolescentes, a jóvenes y espero llevarlos a un amor adulto fuerte y muy consolidado, ese es mi deseo y espero cumplirlo**

**Si, Poseidon también es mi personaje favorito, creo que Lisi no se dio a la tarea de explorar la rica variedad de personajes que tenia enfrente y yo tome prestada ese mundo y lo transforme en la RAD y mira, me ha dado buenos resultados**

**Ahora las respuestas**

**N1.-como ves, en el pasado chapter ya se besaron y de forma muuuy hot**

**N2.- terminando esta historia, subiré en mi apartado de D&C que es donde subo las historias lemon de esta saga, la explicación de lo que paso en L.A., no dejes de leerlo y comentarlo :p**

**N3.-si hare un d&c de ellos dos**

**N4.-si, en efecto, existirá un semidios o semidiosa vampiro aun no lo decido que tengo contemplado en que salga mas adelante, yo también soy Stony 100% pero en esta ocasión, y Al lo menciono, los vampiros pueden traer bebes al mundo de forma especial, ya que llevan dentro la escencia de sus compañeros, y sera el, quien le de vida a este poderosísimo ser que llevara en la sangre, una unión de lo mas fuerte, ya veremos en que desencadena todo , además, Poseidon es demasiado fértil y te seguro que si se lo propone embaraza hasta un palo de escoba -_- ´**

**N5.-no, yo jamas pensé ni pensare en separar a Ine de Al, ella es su master, su ama y señora y su esposa, una de las parejas que mas amo en todo el mundo anime y que es mi favorita es precisamente Alucard e Integra, ellos me parecen maravillosos y por eso los inclui en mi mundo**

**Ine, es la columna vertebral de estos 4, ella es infinitamente fuerte, poderosa y me atrevo a creer que es mas valiente que los 3 restantes, Al la ama y Poseidon le gusta esa unión porque quiere muchísimo a la mujer de su pareja, la condesa no solo entiende si no que apoya esta dualidad y este amor de su esposo por su compañero **

**Ella lo explico en una ocasión**

"**no estamos unidas con hombres, estamos unidas con guerreros"**

**Y es ´por eso que el amor que ellos se tienen no le afecta en absoluto, ella siempre sera su mujer mientras que Poseidon sera su hombre, Ine es quien debe enseñar a Maddie a comprender y aceptar esta unión o de lo contrario, Poseidon terminara haciéndola a un lado**

**El amor entre ellos dos es mas complicado que entre los condes que son uno solo: maestro y alumno, amo y señor, dueño y esclavo marido y mujer.**

**Integra es un personajazo! En un tiempo pensé en hacerla la sub líder de la RAD pero con su embarazo, la deje reservada para tiempos mas violentos en donde demostrara el porque, sigue siendo, la primera dama de Hellsing y ella acepta su etapa vampiro combinándola con el cuidado de sus dos pequeños que es en si, el mayor regalo que Alucard le ha dado**

**En cuanto a el dios y a el vampiro, creo que son el complemento perfecto del otro, lo que ambos buscaban y el amor actua de manera extraña solo falta que Maddie acepte este amor o de lo contrario, la única que sufrirá sera ella**

**Espero verte pronto a ti y a todos los que me hacen el grandísimo honor de sus visitas**

**Créanme si pudiera complacerlos a cada uno lo haría, mas es muy difícil solo deseo que disfruten mis historias y les den una oportunidad ya que trato de que todos estén a gusto acompañándonos y sumergirlos en mi mundo**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**

**20 comentarios y subimos el otro**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	12. Chapter 12

Blanca como su madre, con pequeños rulitos rubios, y la nariz de mi tio, el estaba demasiado impresionado a la vista de su niña

-es hermosa.-dijo agachándose a verla

-es mas que hermosa!.-sonrei yo-

-no puede irse-dijo su padre con tristeza-Per tiene que verla! Es nuestra princesita! La esperamos por siglos,No puede simplemente irse, es que es mi culpa, debi cuidar mas la alimentación de mi esposa y todo lo que ha pasado, las peleas…que..

-Hades...Hades…calmate-le pedi- se que bebe va a sobrevivir

-si no lo hace…ella se ira de mi lado-dijo mi tio llorando- Per no estará mas conmigo… solo a sufrido siendo mi mujer y…

-ella no se ira-dije con firmeza

-mi vida no sera la misma si bebe no sobrevive-dijo el dios tocando el vidrio de la incubadora- mi pequeña diosa…tanto que la buscamos…no podemos perderla..-

Y comenzó a llorar en silencio, deseando tanto que sus poderes fueran mas esperanzadores que de destrucción, y yo pensando en cada momento:

-Papá...por favor…vuelve pronto-

Los perros de reserva llegaron al folde oeste, aun había luz de dia y a donde iban a meterse era una cloaca pestilente, estaba en la orilla de un acantilado,la guarida de los nosferatu neoyorkinos

-es ahí-dijo Fere- debemos esperar a que anochezca-iremos por Damon y quemaremos el lugar

-porque?-pregunto Al

-porque yo lo mando-respondio el conde francés como si nada

-tu acabaste con Radames sin consultarnos-dijo Poseidon furioso- esta vez danos un motivo para seguirte

Fere se acerco con su sonrisa de serpiente

-aunque no lo creas….te salve el trasero…no voy a darte explicaciones-y se pegaba mas al rostro de mi padre-tu deber…es seguirme sin chistar…lo recuerdas?

Al aparto a Poseidon de el,no le gustaba que se acercara demasiado a su compañero, cosa que hizo a el francés sonreir con malicia

-esperemos la noche-dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose, Jean Carlo le ofrecia un cigarro a lo que Fere acepto gustoso

-Mademoiselle jamas da explicaciones a nadie-le informo Mc Cann a Papá y Al- aprendanse eso

Los dos se miraron realmente cansados de estar con ese grupo de presumidos

En casa mientras tanto, Per estaba inconsolable, Hades no se apartaba de su lado, desde que había despertado, mi tia ya no había sentido a su hija dentro de ella y cuando le dijeron la noticia de que estaba bastante grave, no podía dejar de llorar por su pequeñita, Mamá había llegado y estaba junto a Ine, las dos lucían muy deprimidas al saber el estado de bebe, los demás miembros del equipo asi como nuestros amigos, se habían dejado venir para apoyarlos a los dos en este difícil momento, Operetta sobre todo se sentía muy culpable porque siempre le recordaba a mi tia su exceso de carbohidratos

-si yo la hubiera detenido cuando se comio esos 3 platos de hot cakes-se regañaba a si misma nuestra amiga

-no es culpa tuya querida-decia Maddie-ella debio cuidarse mas

-el hubiera no existe-decia Ine sabiamente

-te has podido comunicar con tu marido?-pregunto Mamá

Ine sonrio

-no, no he podido, Alucard cerro su mente para mi

-porque?-pregunto Nadine

-siempre lo hace estando en misión…tu has podido hablar con Poseidon?

-no, el muy imbécil apago el celular-dijo Maddie furiosa-pero ya me oirá cuando vuelva

La bella condesa sonrio moviendo la cabeza,yo me acerque a mi esposa

-amor…ire con bebe…Hades me pidió no dejarla sola por si.

-no lo digas!-me pidió Cleo poniendo su linda mano en mi boca-no puede irse!

Mi mujer se veia realmente afectada, ella y Per eran grandes amigas

Yo la abrace besando

-todo saldrá bien

-es su bebe, Deucey!-dijo ella poniéndose a llorar

-lo se hermosa…descuida…todo se arreglara

La bese nuevamente y fui hacia el área de cuneros, iba bastante cabizbajo, Hades fue un excelente amigo cuando papá no estuvo, me había encariñado demasiado con mi tio, y realmente no deseaba que algo le sucediera, entre al sitio en donde la pequeña estaba, me coloque la ropa y el desinfectante entrando al lugar que se encontraba a solas, mas sentí una extraña energía surgir de ahí, todo se sentía con una gran paz, camine despacio hacia el lugar en donde se veia el resplandor, y en medio de el,justo a lado de la incubadora de bebe, estaba el Rey de los Vampiros, tenia su mano sobre la maquina y la luz rodeaba todo el lugar, yo estaba asombrado ante la visión, me recordó tanto al salvador, su ropaje lucia de color blanco al igual que la intensa luz, la pequeña de Hades se movia inquieta y abrió sus manitas, yo mire al soberano el cual me dedico una sonrisa y me indico que guardara silencio, una claridad inmensa me cego, cerre los ojos por un segundo, y al abrir, el ya no estaba, mas bebe lloraba con fuerza y la maquina que la tenia conectada empezó a sonar, las enfermeras y los doctores llegaron corriendo, la pequeña se veia mas fuerte, su llanto lo indicaba, le quitaron el respirador mientras se miraron asombrados, el pediatra la examinaba a conciencia, y solo pudo decir con ojos sorprendidos

-esta perfectamente sana-

Mire a mi primita y en efecto, su carita estaba ahora mas rosa e incluso abrió sus ojitos que eran verdes como los mios

-esto...no es posible-dijo el doctor anonadado-este bebe estaba por morir y ahora

-lo bueno es que volvió con nosotros-dijo otra doctora sonriendo y tomando a la pequeña princesa que hacia pucheros tan parecidos a su madre

Yo sonreí...habia sido un gran milagro!

Volvían a colocar a bebe en el contenedor la cual estaba bastante inquieta, en eso, Hades llegaba con Per quien se había levantado de la cama para poder visitar a su hija, importándole poco su reciente operación

La enfermera sonriendo dijo

-mira quien vino a verte! Tus papitos

Per estaba asombrada de ver a su pequeñita llorar con fuerza al igual que Hades que se olvido que venia ayudando a mi tia y dejo la silla de ruedas a medio camino para ir con su hija

-Hades!-gritaba la rubia

Mi tio estaba recibiendo a bebe en brazos

Yo rei y la lleve hasta ellos

La diosa estiro los brazos para que se la diera y el obedecio, la carita de Per al ver a su niña fue epica

-hola princesita-decia emocionada-te amo muchísimo!

La bebita se quedo muy tranquila en los brazos de su mami que incluso abrió sus ojitos mirándola

-es hermosa-dijo Hades acercándose a sus dos mujeres

-esta perfecta! Es como la soñé-dijo mi tia llorando

-esta totalmente sana, señores-les indico el pediatra-pronto podrán llevársela a casa

Ambos se miraron felices, su pequeña se quedaría con ellos, sonreí sintiéndome dichoso por ellos y Sali a darles la buena noticia a todos

En New York, papá y Al estaban algo apartados de los demás, el conde sacaba los cigarros de la chaqueta de Poseidon y encendia uno

-que esperamos?-pregunto el dios

-a que sea de noche-

-que no estamos nosotros en ventaja? Los nosferatu son noctambulos no es asi?-

-asi es...y son enemigos declarados de los vampiros humanos, mas nos rige un solo monarca aunque no quieran, pero de que nos odiamos, nos odiamos-dijo Al dejando escapar el humo del cigarro y ofreciéndoselo a papá

El lo tomo y fumo a su vez

-algo me dice que esto no me gustara, asesinaron a Radames sin ningún miramiento

-asi son ellos-respondio Al acariciando el cabello de su pareja

Poseidon le ponía el cigarro en la boca al vampiro para que fumara y este obedecio

-no te apartes de mi en la pelea-le pidió-no quiero que algo te pase

-cariño...soy un vampiro mas viejo que ellos-sonrio Al- nada va a pasarme

-aun asi, quédate cerca de mi-volvio a insistir mi padre acercándose a sus labios y mirándolo- no se que haría sin esos ojos mirándome

El conde sonrio

-y yo no se que haría sin esa actitud cretina que me enamora-respondio abrazandolo y besándole apasionadamente

Poseidon se acerco a el abrazandolo por la cintura atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo, mi padre es demasiado apasionado por si no se han dado cuenta y tenia ya totalmente sometido al príncipe a sus deseos, el cual dejaba que su pareja acompañara sus besos con caricias bastante intensas importándoles poco que estuvieran los 6 perros cerca

-esos dos si que necesitan un motel!-decia Brian asombrado de verlos

Fere volteo con asco

-que desagradable, jamas me veran a mi haciendo ese tipo de escenas tan poco decorosas-

-porque este no se deja-sonrio McCann palmeando al sacerdote el cual volteo la mirada haciéndose el desentendido

-no necesito hacer esa clase de actuación morbosa delante de nadie para demostrar mi afecto a mi compañero-reclamo Fere algo indignado

-no necesitas pero te encantaría-bromeo Brian-porque en serio Fere tienes el carácter de que necesitas una buena follada a la semana

-cierra la boca Brian!-le amenazo Fere furioso – esa maldita actitud tuya de decir solo estupideces! Y mejor caminen! Que aun tenemos que descender a ese maldito hoyo

Fere volteo hacia mi padre quien aun estaba en lo suyo con el príncipe , lo tenia totalmente acorralado con su cuerpo y le besaba muy apasionadamente demostrándole caricias bastante intensas, el francés rodo los ojos y camino con dignidad sin importar ni avisarle a sus compañeros que estaban apartados, que iban ya a bajar al barranco, mi padre definitivamente estaba disfrutando el momento de la forma mas apasionada de lo que se imaginan porque asi es Poseidon de caliente mas Al noto que ya no estaban los otros perros.

-cariño-dijo agitado por la manera de besar de mi padre- estamos solos

-genial-respondio Poseidon acorralándolo mas

-no..amor-lo aparto Al-debemos ir con ellos

-tenemos que?-dijo de mala gana mi padre

-creeme que el mas interesado en estar a solas contigo soy yo, pero debemos ir con ellos, Damon esta ahí

Papá suspiro

-si no hay de otra

-prometo resarcir esto-dijo el vampiro en el oído de Poseidon de manera sexy

-cariño, no hagas eso que me excito mas rápido que un estudiante de secundaria

-eso ya lo note-sonrio Al-anda vamos

-te sigo-dijo resignado mi pobre y caliente progenitor

Bajaron por un escarpado que iba directo a un hueco en el acantilado en donde tenían su guarida los nosferatu. Al bajo primero amartillando su arma seguido de mi padre,los perros habían entrado ya, en cuanto pasaron el umbral, comenzaron los disparos a diestra y siniestra

-parece que empezaron sin nosotros-sonrio Papá

En eso, un vampiro salio volando del hoyo llevándose a el dios con el y tirándolo por el acantilado

-Poseidon!-grito Al muy asustado

Mas mi padre llamo a su elemento y como el mar estaba debajo de el, lo regreso con una enorme ola que evito su caída y lo llevaba de nuevo al hoyo de entrada

-estupido! No me asustes asi!-le regañaba el conde furioso haciéndose oir aun sobre los disparos

-yo también te amo, cariño-sonrio el dios dandole un corto beso-me gusta la forma en que te preocupas por mi, vamos!

Y entraron al fuego cruzado,los nosferatu se defendian a su vez contando con armamento al igual que los Perros, aunado a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Brian sacaba a relucir sus colmillos mientras uno de ellos luchaba con el, era la primera vez que el adorable y rubio vampiro lucia como el guerrero que era, y lo hacia de manera en verdad increible,demostrando gran agilidad, McCann era uno de los mas exactos al momento de tirar, en cuanto su arma se quedaba sin disparos, cargaba y le daba toda la vuelta a la misma cargándose y disparando, todo al mismo momento, Fere era el que mas elegantemente peleaba, disparaba sin preocuparse de despeinarse y cuando uno de los enemigos se atrevia a arrojarse a el, el francés solo lanzaba su fatídico poder hacia el calcinándolo sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, era extremadamente se unia a la lucha, aunque no queria reconocerlo, amaba la carnicería y el olor a muerte, era un vampiro, y ellos son asesinos aunque no luzcan tan lindos como el padre de Lala, mi padre trataba de defenderse cuando vio a Damon entre la pelea, corrió hacia el antes de que los perros lo notaran,el padre de Thad, escapaba entre los tuneles que conectaban la guarida de los Nosferatu, estaban como boca de lobo mas solo los iluminaban pequeñas luces que estaban en las paredes

**ESPERAMOS 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	13. Chapter 13

Papa se detuvo al momento

-y porque demonios estoy corriendo si soy un jodido dios?-se autoregañaba

Activo sus poderes y el agua negra de las cloacas escucho la voz del amo envolviendo a Damon en un feroz torbellino que lo atrajo hasta el dios,dejo que estuviera dentro de el hasta que lo dejo caer como saco de papas en el suelo, el vampiro tosia sacando el agua de los pulmones

-no...me mates-pedia el vampiro- no tengo poderes para defenderme! Me los quitaron estoy indefenso ante ti, por favor, no acabes conmigo!-

-que no es un poco hipócrita de tu parte pedirme eso?-decia Poseidon furioso-tu quisiste acabar con nuestra ciudad y tu familia esta en ella!-

-la Talamasca me obligo-dijo Damon mirando a mi padre

-claro! Ahora vas a decir que estabas amenazado

-es verdad-

-pues no te creo!-reclamo Poseidon- mas no pienso entregarte a los perros de Reserva…nos iremos de aquí

Damon lo miraba asombrado

Poseidon estaba por desaparecer de ahí cuando los servidores del Rey se aparecieron apuntándoles con sus armas

-a donde crees que vas, traidor?-pregunto Fere furioso

Mi padre apunto hacia el rostro de Fere y Damon se veia realmente asustado

El dios solo miraba desafiante al frances, cuando Al se apareció ante ellos cubriendo a su compañero

-baja el arma Fere!-mando a Alberto

-hazte a un lado-replico el líder

-ustedes se deshicieron de Radames que era nuestro prisionero, porque tenemos que darles a Damon?-reclamo Alucard-

-porque son ordenes del Rey-dijo Mc Cann seriamente

-al diablo…porque YO LO ORDENO-cambio Fere- Damon es mi prisionero y debemos llevarlo ante Steve

-no me parece-contesto Poseidon tercamente- y me lo voy a llevar conmigo- respondio cargando el poderoso arsenal sin dejar de amenazarle

Fere amartillo el arma, Desvio su objetivo en ese mismo instante para apuntar frente a la cara del conde diciendo:

-si no me lo entregas…la cara de tu marido sufrirá una terrible transformación y ya veremos si lo sigues deseando igual-

Poseidon bajo de inmediato el arma

-ok! Ok..no lo lastimes

-cariño-reclamo Al molesto

-no dejare que te haga daño-

-el amor hace milagros-sonrio Fere con menosprecio-

-si…y es algo que tu nunca vas a conocer-dijo Poseidon furioso-porque te aseguro que tu compañero, no movería un solo dedo por una rata despreciable como tu-

El francés solo alzaba una ceja con burla

-no necesito que me defiendan,puedo hacerlo por mi mismo

-como muchas cosas que de seguro haces por ti mismo en las noches porque dudo que alguien desee hacerte el favor de hacertelas– le respondio mi padre con burla

-uuuh Fere, te dijo solteron!-dijo Brian riéndose

-cierra la boca! Y traigan al prisionero, voy a quemar este lugar y nos largamos a Los Angeles!-mando el conde francés furioso

Los perros levantaron al padre de Thad y lo sacaron del lugar, Al miraba a Poseidon

-no debiste ceder

-jamas dejare que nadie te lastime…sea quien sea, tu vales mas que cualquier cosa en mi mundo

El príncipe se acerco a besarlo

-debemos ir a L.A.

-si…el Rey me debe una explicación

Y salieron detrás de los asesinos, en cuanto estuvieron afuera, Fere mando un poderoso hechizo haciendo estallar el hoyanco en donde estaba oculta el clan Nosferatu reduciéndolo a cenizas

-larguemonos de aquí-mando con firmeza y todos lo siguieron en silencio

Mientras tanto, mamá y yo nos habíamos quedado con Per en el hospital, ella dormia tranquila mientras Hades había ido a su casa,mas a fuerzas que de ganas a tomar una ducha,ya que no queria separarse de su esposa y de su pequeña niña, la cual estaba ya en el cuarto con su madre justo a lado de su cama.

Maddie y yo la veíamos embelesados

-esta preciosa-decia mamá

-si…les quedo divina-sonrei yo

-asi estabas tu de bebe

-mamá!-dije yo cansado de lo mismo

-ok ok, no lo mencionare mas…pero daría lo que fuera por tener otro hijo

Yo suspire

-a mi no me gustaría

Ella me miro

-porque no Deucey?

-porque no quiero compartirte

Maddie me miro en silencio

-se que es egoísta y quizás hasta hipócrita de mi parte pero…desde que tengo uso de razón..tu has estado ahí para mi…ayudándome en todo, protegiéndome y dándome tu cariño…no me gustaría compartirlo con un hermano…

-Deucey yo siempre te amaría a ti

-tu sabes que no seria igual, en cuanto tuvieras otro bebe, tu mundo giraría en torno a el, te olvidarías de mi porque ya "estoy grande" y ya no seria lo mismo…se que mi concepción no fue lo mas romántico del mundo..

-hijo

-y lo acepto-la interrumpi-naci de un gran odio

-naciste de un gran amor-

-mamá…naci de TU gran amor…me protegiste de la cólera de mi padre, esperaste paciente mi nacimiento..y eso es algo que no cualquier mujer hace…perdonaste algo terrible y me criaste con amor aun cuando pudiste odiarme desde mi concepción

-jamas lo hubiese hecho

-y eso solo me demuestra cuanto me amas…cuanto eres MI madre..solo mia..soy egoísta, si..mucho…pero Maddie…te amo…eres mi mami…y solo quiero tenerte para mi

Mi progenitora me sonrio con amor y me abrazo con fuerza

-yo también te amo cariño…

-aunque a veces creas que prefiero a Poseidon no es asi-continue-tu siempre seras mi tesoro Mamá. Tu y Cleo son las personas por las que daría mi vida…

-lo se

-mi padre también pero el dia de mañana el puede tener miles de hijos, ya lo conoces!

Ella sonrio

-muy hot

-demasiado…pero siempre seremos tu y yo Maddie, mi familia perfecta

Mi madre me beso

-y siempre sera asi..mi pequeño cachorro

-osea, podrían dejar de hablar? Mi princesita quiere dormir!-nos reclamo Per despertándose

-la bebe duerme como tronco-reclamo mamá

-pues entonces soy yo la que quiere dormir-dijo mi tia acercando mas a su beba a su cama-ven cariño, mami te cuidara

-no le vamos a hacer nada-reclamo Maddie

-pues no se porque últimamente estas medio frikie con los bebes y quizás quieras quitarme a la mia porque me salio mas bonita que Deuce

-oye!-reclamamos los dos

Per nos sonrio tapando a su pequeño tesoro y acariciando sus rubios cabellitos

Horas mas tarde, Poseidon llegaba con el resto de los perros hacia territorio vampiro, iban en el auto de McCann y entraron por un túnel del lado opuesto de un impresionante castillo, mi padre miraba todo con curiosidad, ese lugar despedia una energía muy poderosa

-ahí vive el Rey-habia dicho Al señalando antes el castillo

-ahí?-repitio papá

-si, es un complejo de varias hectáreas en donde también sus hijos residen con sus familias

-tiene hijos?-pregunto papá

-claro! Incluso ya es abuelo, luego te contare

Llegaron aun sub suelo que estaba escondido y blindado mas no perdia la modernidad, habia un enorme estacionamiento subterraneo y Mc cann estaciono a un lado de Fere y este bajo del lado del conductor con Jean Carlo y Daniel que traían a Damon consigo, dos vampiros mas se acercaron a ellos

-trajeron al prisionero- hablo un antiguo conocido nuestro que alguna vez se presento ante Al en New York y se llamaba Mártin

-no, es un vendedor de seguros-contesto con sarcasmo Fere- que imbécil eres con esas preguntas, solo llévenselo

-debemos avisarle al Rey-contesto el otro que tenia un gran parecido con Jean Reno y usaba lentes negros

-Jack, no jodas. No necesitamos estúpido papeleo, solo llevatelo, maldita sea-reclamaba Mc Cann-por culpa de estos dos-dijo señalando a mi padre y a su compañero- ando caliente y ya quiero llegar a casa a hacerle el amor a Daniel!-

-demasiada información para mi cabeza-dijo Brian con cara de asco

En eso Poseidon volteo hacia un pasillo sintiendo su presencia, el Rey se acercaba, los otros dos vampiros hacían una reverencia , al igual que los demás, menos Fere y mi padre

-ya te lo traje y nos deshicimos de Radames-informo el conde con soberbia

-eso veo-contesto el soberano

-ese no fue el trato!-reclamo Poseidon de inmediato

-cariño-pidio Al

El Rey lo miro

-ven conmigo-dijo solamente

Mi padre camino hasta el monarca, mientras que su pareja lo veia algo preocupado de que cometiera alguna indiscresion

-ustedes, ya saben que hacer con el…

Damon se arrodillaba temeroso

-mi señor! Por favor, tenga piedad de mi!

El soberano lo veia bastante serio

-llevenselo-dijo sin contestar sus suplicas, y camino de nuevo hacia dentro del complejo,con mi padre a su lado Poseidon lo miraba de reojo

**HOLA COMO ESTAN**

**LES DEJO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE DIA**

**Y DEJO CONTESTACIONES QUE REY ME DEJO PARA USTEDES**

**N1.- SE SUBIRA NUEVO FIC HASTA EL PROXIMO LUNES**

**EL D&C DE AXP (ESTO ES COMO CLAVE SECRETA XD) SE SUBE TERMINANDO ESTE FIC**

**HOY MISMO SI SE PUEDE:**

**N2.- SI POSEIDON Y MADDIE SE SEPARARAN, NO, ELLA NO DEJARIA DE SER SU DEBILIDAD, PORQUE EL LA APRECIA POR SER LA MADRE DE SU HIJO Y SEGUIRA SIENDO UNA DE SUS 4 FORTALEZAS**

**N3.- NO, MADDIE SERA SIEMPRE LA UNICA MUJER QUE POSEIDON AMO, ESO JAMAS CAMBIARIA, PERO TODO LO QUE TU DESCRIBISTE ES POR LO CUAL, SU AMOR, ES ALGO DIFICIL Y LO ECLIPSO ESTE NUEVO AMOR QUE ES MAS HONESTO Y SINCERO QUE UNO CON TANTAS COMPLICACIONES**

**N4.-LA HISTORIA DEL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS ES MUCHO MAS COMPLEJA DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS Y NO SE VA A EXPLICAR AQUÍ SINO HASTA QUE REY PUEDA PUBLICAR SU LIBRO, PERO EL , SIEMPRE PROTEGE A SU GENTE, Y POSEIDON Y AL, SON PARTE DE SU COMUNIDAD, HADES ES HERMANO DE POSEIDON Y COMO TAL, AYUDO A UNA INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA DE UNO DE SUS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**ALGUNAS DUDAS MAS CON GUSTO LAS ATENDEREMOS**

**XD**

**20 Y SUBIMOS EL FINAL**

**Y A LAS YAOISTAS APURENSE PARA PODER LEER EL D&C**

**DE POSEIDON Y AL**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	14. Chapter 14

-a donde vamos?-pregunto

-pense que querias hablar conmigo…reclamarme quizás..

-si

-bueno, eso haremos..alejarnos de ellos para que me recrimines lo que gustes

Mi padre se quedo algo sorprendido ante la calma del soberano, por lo regular el siempre solia discutir y gritonear con todo el mundo

Se alejaron a una prudente distancia y el Rey se cruzo de brazos recargándose en la pared

-ahora si…dime

Poseidon estaba mudo..no sabia que decir

El Rey le miraba y le instaba a hablar pero mi padre extrañamente estaba mudo

MILAGRO D: !

-yo…-titubeo

-tu..-dijo el monarca

-yo quiero saber porque mataron a Radames…el era mi prisionero

-si lo llevabas contigo, comenzarías nuevamente una pelea entre la Talamasca porque diste asilo a un traidor, querias eso?

-ellos de todas maneras quieren aniquilarnos-respondio mi padre

-por ahora creo que los dejaran tranquilos, saben que son poderosos y creo que eso los asusto

-ganamos porque nos ayudaste…perdon…nos ayudo-corrigio de inmediato

-por eso ellos no se meten con mi gente-respondio el rey

-pero porque los perros lo ultimaron de esa manera?-

-ese es su trabajo

-no deberia morir asi...pudimos buscar otra solucion..

El rey le miro

-sigues siendo un dios justo Poseidon-

Papa solo asintio y dijo:

-los humanos cometen errores...pero siempre les di otra oportunidad

-muy loable de tu parte, mas ahora las cosas han cambiado y los hombres dejaron de creer en ti

-para creer en ti?-le regreso papa mirandole fijamente

El monarca sonrio

-asi que piensas que los perros fueron muy crueles en asesinar a Radames

-lo fueron

-te aseguro si hubiese sido al contrario, El no se hubiera tentado el corazon en matar a tu hijo, aunque no lo creas, Fere pensó en tu gente y lo mejor era que terminaran con su vida-

-no me parece-decia tercamente papá

-Poseidon…a veces un líder debe tomar decisiones desagradables, decidir por el bien de todos aunque no sea lo correcto

-pero..

-es mejor que ya no tientes a La Talamasca, yo no voy a ir a protegerlos siempre, es su ciudad, ustedes deben defenderla

-ellos pueden volver de igual forma-contesto mi padre

-y se que la defenderas como hasta ahora, mas soluciones drásticas se toman en problemas serios, no busques provocarlos, no tienes un equipo tan fuerte

Poseidon se quedo pensando que efectivamente, nos hacían falta mas guerreros, y se prometio a si mismo, encontrar la manera de hacernos mas poderosos

-entonces...no nos ayudara mas?-pregunto mi padre al Rey

Este suspiro

-siempre ayudo a mis gente, mas no podre siempre estar ahi, tengo mi propia familia que cuidar y proteger, tu me entiendes mejor que nadie que siempre uno debe cuidar lo que mas ama

-que harán con Damon?-pregunto Papá

-sera juzgado por la ley de los vampiros, y permanecerá aquí, hasta que cumpla su sentencia-

Poseidon asintio y miro al conde quien lo esperaba del otro lado del lugar

-se que haras un buen trabajo en proteger Salem-le sonrio el Rey-aun eres un dios..y aunque el hombre te haya olvidado, tu deber es cuidarlos, es la maldicion de una deidad

Poseidon sonrio, el siempre cuidaria de todos nosotros

Volaron ese mismo dia a casa, en el avión, papá prendia su iphone nuevamente

-wow-decia el

-que pasa?-pregunto Al mirándolo

-34 llamadas perdidas de Maddie y 14 de Deuce-

-vaya. Si que te tienen vigilado-sonrio el conde con melancolía-

Papá miraba los mensajes y veia con sorpresa que la pequeña bebe ya había nacido

-la hija de Hades ya nacio

-en serio?-respondio Al sorprendido-cuando?

-ayer…todo esta bien según los whats de mi hijo, creo que tuvo complicaciones pero la niña esta sana

-genial-respondio el principe recostándose-ahí me avisas cuando lleguemos

-no vas a dormirte verdad?-reclamo papá

-eh…si? porque no pienso ver esa pésima película que pusieron-señalo el vampiro-prefiero ver de nuevo la de One Direction y mira que son palabras mayores!

-cariño acepta que eres directioner-sonrio Poseidon abrazandolo y atrayéndolo hacia el-

-soy padre directioner-dijo Al con orgullo recargándose en el dios

-hey..no te duermas-le pidió mi progenitor obligándolo a mirarlo

-cariño, estoy cansado

Mas mi padre lo callo con un intenso beso el cual el vampiro acepto de inmediato abrazandolo

-te amo-le confeso despacio

-y yo a ti-sonrio el príncipe acariciando con ternura el rostro de su compañero-

-me debes una cena-pidio Poseidon- y tu dijiste que corria por tu cuenta

-es cierto-sonrio Al- esperemos que Maddie nos haga descuento en sus restaurants-bromeo

-aah olvídalo que asco! Prefiero quedarme en casa a pedir pizza

El conde rio

-esta bien, esta bien, iremos a tu restaurant favorito, te parece?

-mucho mejor

Y beso con ternura los finos labios del conde el cual respondia gustoso cada una de las demostraciones de cariño

-que haremos ahora?-pregunto Al despacio

-supongo…que hacerlo funcionar-respondio Papá – ambos tenemos una dualidad y debemos protegerlas

-lo se-suspiro el conde recargándose mas en mi padre- pero mi corazón es tuyo

-y tu tienes el mio antes de que me lo pidieras-confeso Poseidon estrechándolo hacia si-descuida…todo va a salir bien

-eso espero…porque no pienso renunciar a ti-

-ni yo a ti…aun me debes una noche de bodas-dijo el dios

-espera a que lleguemos y la tendremos

-y si la consumamos aquí?-sugirio mi padre- el baño es espacioso. Seremos parte del club de las millas

-estas bromeando?-le reclamo Al furioso-acaso soy una jodida playmate para hacer eso?

-cariño tu eres mas hot que ellas-

-buenas noches Poseidon-contesto Al acomodándose para dormir

-aaah vamos!

-No!acaso no puedes mantener tus pantalones en su sitio?

-lo dice el vampiro que estuvo a punto de quitarme los mios en un acantilado?

-que? Yo no pensaba hacer eso!-reclamo el príncipe

-que raro, yo sentí otra cosa

-si, quizás tu solo quitándotelos!-

Poseidon se quedo pensativo recordando si no era cierto y continuo

-no se porque no quieres hacerlo aquí!-replico caprichoso

-porque no quiero y si insistes, no lo hare contigo ni en el aire ni en la tierra asi que, déjame dormir-sentencio el conde

Poseidon se cruzo de brazos y no le quedo de otra mas que conformarse con la promesa de que pronto tendría su tan esperada cita

En L.A. Alberto de la Fere estaba ya en su impresionante mansión, bebia un vaso de whiskey puro cuando Jean carlo entraba a su despacho

-cansado?

-de que?-pregunto el francés como si nada

-de todo lo que pasamos?

-eso no es nada querido mio

-se fueron ya los nuevos?-

-que yo sepa si, mejor, ese dios es detestable

-te atrae-dijo algo serio su compañero

Fere le miro con malicia

-es guapo no lo niego

El sacerdote lo miro fijamente

-y yo imagino que ha de ser tremendamente bueno en la cama-continuo el conde con voz perversa

El gascon solo hizo una mueca de "ok" sin ganas

-pero como ya se fue, ya tendre oportunidad de divertirme con el despues-respondio el frances levantandose de su asiento-seria interesante ver la cara de Alucard si yo le quitara a su maridito

Era obvio que su compañero no la estaba pasando nada bien

-en fin, ya habra tiempo para planearlo mejor, buenas noches querido -sonrio el conde y salio hacia su habitacion dejando a su amigo bastante pensativo

Al llegar a nuestro hogar, mama regaño mil a Poseidon por haberle apagado el telefono y el solo trataba de calmarla con muchos " lo que tu digas, amor!" Despues del pleitecito, Hades le presentaba a su pequeña princesa, papa la tomaba en sus brazos

-es hermosa-sonrio el

-es un milagro que este viva-respondia mi tio orgulloso

-luego te cuento-palmee a mi padre

-me quedo mas bella que Deuce!-repetia tercamente Per

-deja de decir eso que no es cierto-me defendia mi esposa enojada

-leona tiene razon, mi cachorro es mil veces mas guapo-le apoyaba papa

Maddie mientras tanto, salia al pasillo en donde Alucard estaba ahi sosteniendo a su propio bebe que estaba bastante tranquilo

-todo bien?-sonrio mama

El conde la miro

-seguro-le regreso el, el gesto

Ella asintio

-Al...

-dime Mad-dijo el con su hijo en brazos

-no voy a dejarme quitar a Poseidon

Hondo y profundo la estocada!

El padre de Lala la miro

Maddie ataco de nuevo

-pase lo que pase...no me lo vas a quitar,entendido?

Al evito responder, mama dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al cuarto de Per

Ine escuchaba todo y estaba de brazos cruzados sumamente furiosa

-Al-hablo

-dime -respondio

-pelea por tu compañero-le ordeno con una sonrisa

El conde se la regreso diciendo un:

-yes, master..

Enemigos se van

Amigos o conocidos estamos en una misma ciudad

Lo cierto es

Que hay vida nueva

Y hay esperanza

Mas no siempre todo es color de rosa

Y no sabemos que peligros pueden surgir

Lo cierto es

Que pelearemos siempre como lo que somos

Una gran y perfecta

Familia disfuncional

Nos vemos pronto

Deuce Gorgon

**AHORA SI **

**ESPERAMOS LOS ULTIMOS 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBIMOS EL AXP**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


End file.
